Star Wars Eine Neue Rebellion
by Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale
Summary: Coruscant und die meisten Kernwelten sind einer Galaxy voller Feinde,kämpfen sie für das,woran sie glauben.Bleiben sie ihrer Ideale und ihrem Kodex treu,kämpfen sie für Frieden derer die sie jagen und einer Zukunft für ihre Kinder.
1. Default Chapter

**Also Leute hier meine zweite Fanfi, oder na ja zumindest das erste chap welches jedoch lediglich aus der Beschreibung der Personen (Figuren) besteht.** Warum?

**1.)** Meine Personen/ Familienbeschreibungen sind entschieden länger geworden als ich dachte, dabei habe ich noch immer das Gefühl teils zu wenig geschrieben zu haben.

**2.)**Nun, ich bin von Lesern meiner ersten Fanfi immer wieder mal nach einem Stammbaum oder einer Personenbeschreibung gefragt worden. Dort habe ich bisher noch keine geschafft anzufertigen. Was zum einen daran lag das ich mich entschlossen hatte diese Geschichte mit einer solchen zu beginnen.

Die **Idee** zu dieser Geschichte hatte ich schon länger, aber es hat gedauert bis sie Formen annahm und noch länger bis sie mir soweit gefiel. Dann als ich eines Abends mit meiner ersten Fanfi nicht weiterkam, begann ich diese anhand meiner Stichpunkte, welche ich schon länger zusammen trug.

Ich hoffe natürlich das sich einige Leute finden, die diese Geschichte lesen, denn es ist die erste deutsche Star Wars Fanfi, soweit ich feststellen konnte. Nun denn ich hoffe sie gefällt und ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr auch am Ende dieses chaps, reviewt!

**Denn**: Nur durch **euer** Lob oder **eure** Kritik weis ich was euch **gefällt** oder eben **nicht**. **Nur** so weis ich ob alles **verständlich** ist. **Was** ich ändern sollte oder auf jeden fall beibehalten sollte!

Jetzt wünsche ich euch beim Lesen **!Viel Spaß !**

**Oh und bitte verzeiht wenn dieses mal viele Rechtsschreibfehler vorhanden sind, aber unsere Grammatikprüfung ist mir dauernt abgestürzt oder hängen geblieben und Rechtsschreibung war noch nie meine Stärke! (lacht)**

* * *

**Die Figuren gehören Georg Lucas und den unzähligen Autoren des Star Wars Universums, mit Ausnahme derer die ich dazu erfand. Und auch die Story ist meiner Fantasie entsprungen.**

**

* * *

****STAR WARS** – Fanfiction 

**Man stelle sich nur mal vor, ** w a s w ä r e w e n n . . .

**DIE ZWEITE REBELLION**

**Prolog/ Inhalt:**

Von jenen verraten, denen sie die Treue schworen. Verantwortlich gemacht für den Untergang vieler Welten und dem Zorn der _**Yuuzhan** **Vong**_.

Von einer ganzen Galaxy gemieden, gefürchtet und unter Kopfgeld gejagt, haben sich die Jedi- Ritter nach dem Fall der Kernwelten und _**Coruscant** _wieder zusammengerauft. Sie haben einen neuen **Rat der Jedi** gebildet und unter der Führung **LukeSkywalkers** gründen sie nun eine _Neue Rebellion_. Gemeinsam mit den wenigen verbliebenen Freunden wie **GeneralWedgeAntilles** mit den von ihm neu gegründeten Jägerstaffeln, den **_Renegaten_** und **_Gespenstern_**, **TalonKarrde**und seiner **Schmuggler_- _Allianz**, ebenso wie den beiden imperialen Jägerstaffeln unter dem Kommando des jungen **_Colonel _Jagged Fel. **Ihre Zentrale haben die Jedi wie auch ihre Akademie für die Jedi- Kinder auf **BoosterTerriksErrant Venture **aufgebaut. So sind sie beweglich und durch eine neue Technik nahezu unsichtbar für jedes Wesen.

Ihrem **Jedi**- **Kodex** und der **Macht** selbst verpflichtet, kämpfen sie weiter für die Freiheit derer, die sie auslöschen wollen und für eine Zukunft ihrer Kinder. Einst waren sie die **Hüter** und **Erben** einer fast ausgestorbenen Kultur, die sich der Macht verschrieben hatte. **Sie** waren die große Hoffnung für die Neue Republik. Ein **Symbol** des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit, wie in alter Zeit.

**Jetzt** sind sie **Geächtete**, **Gejagte**. In einer Galaxy voller Feinde, kämpfen sie für **_das_**, woran sie glauben. Bleiben sie ihrer **Ideale** und ihrem **Kodex** treu. Während alle anderen ihre Bündnisse brechen und überall Verrat herrscht, stehen sie füreinander ein, kämpfen **sie** für **nur ein Ziel** ……. **den Frieden und damit das Leben**

****

**Die Erben des Lord Darth Vader (Skywalker):**

**Familie Skywalker: Luke Skywalker**,Jedi- Meister und ehemaliger Rebellencomander, Sohn **Anakin** **Skywalkers** und Senatorin **Padmé** **Amidalas**. Er ist bei dem Stiefbruder seines Vaters **Owen Lars** und seiner Frau **Beru Lars** auf Tatooine aufgewachsen. Er war es auch der den entscheidenden Torpedo auf den ersten Todesstern schoss, der diesen explodieren ließ. Und er war es der Vader half kurz vor seinem Tod wieder **Anakin Skywalker** zu werden. Er war der letzte Jedi des Alten Orden und der erste des Neuen Orden. **Mara Jade- Skywalker**, seine Frau, Jedi- Meisterin, einstmals rechte Hand des Imperators später Karrdes. Mutter von Lukes Sohn **Ben Skywalker**.

**Familie Organa- Solo:** Prinzessin **Leia** **Organa**- **Solo**, **Luke** **Skywalkers** Schwester, Adoptivtochter Senator/ König **Bail** **Organas** von Alderaan. Sie ist verheiratet mit dem ehemaligen Schmuggler und späteren Rebellengeneral **Han** **Solo** von Corellia. Sie bekamen drei gemeinsame Kinder die Zwillinge **Jaina, **Lt. der Renegatenstaffel, Jedi- Padawan und **Jacen**, auch Jedi- Padawan sowie **Anakin Solo, **bis zu seinem Tod ebenfalls Padawan.

**Ständiger Begleiter der Familien:** War bis zu seinem Tod auf Sernpidal, der Wookiee **Chewbacca** der seine Lebensschuld an **Han** **Solo **und seiner Familie abtrug, welche zugleich seine Ehrenfamilie war. Sechs Monate nach seinem Tod fand die Trauerfeier auf Kashyyyk statt. In deren Anschluss die Abschiedsfeier seines Sohnes **Lumpawaroo** (**Waroo**) und dessen Cousin **Lowbacca** (**Lowie**) bekannt gegeben wurde. Diese beiden sollten fortan **Chewbaccas** Lebensschuld übernehmen. Eine wahrlich schwere Aufgabe scheint es sich der sture Corellianer zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, beiden stets auszuweichen.

Auch das **Volk** **der** **Noghri** ist ständiger Begleiter der Familien. Denn sie fühlen sich den **Erben** **Vaders** verpflichtet. **Leia** ist für sie die **Mal´ary´ush** des **Lord Darth Vader**. Der Ehren/ Treuekodex dieses Volkes ist dem der Wookiees sehr ähnlich. Da sie Jahrzehnte lang glaubten **Vader** würde ihr Volk retten, arbeiteten sie für ihn bereitwillig als findige lautlose Killer. Nach seinem Tod arbeiteten sie für **Großadmiral Thrawn**. Bis dieser den Fehler beging, die **Noghri** auf **Vaders**- Tochter und ihre Ungeborenen Zwillinge anzusetzen. Der **Noghri** **Khabarakh** **vom Clan Kihm´bar** erkannte in ihr Vaders- Erbin, fortan schworen sie der Familie der **Mal´ary´ush** Treue. Alle Versuche **Leias** die Lebensschuld der **Noghri** für nichtig zu erklären schlugen diese in den Wind.

**Weitere Familien der Geschichte:**

**Familie Antilles:** **Wedge** **Antilles**, Corellianer, früherer Rebellenpilot und Anführer der Renegaten (Sonderstaffel), derzeit General der Republikanischen Streitkräfte. **Iella** **Wessiri** Geheimdienst Agentin der Republik, früher Mitarbeiterin bei CorSec(Corellianischer Sicherheitsdienst). Ihr erster Mann wurde bei der Übernahme Coruscants durch die Republik getötet. Zusammen mit **Wedge** hat sie zwei Töchter **Syal** Trainingspilot (Trainee) der Renegaten und **Myri**.

**Familie Horn- Terrik:** **Corran** **Horn** ist der Sohn des CorSec- Mitgliedes **Valin „Hal"** **Horn**(Halcyon), sein Stiefgroßvater ist **Rostek Horn** auch ehemaliger CorSec und Blumenzüchter. **Corran** ist Corellianer und arbeitete mit **Iella** bei CorSec ehe sie sich beide der Rebellion anschlossen, nach ihrer Flucht vom Heimatplanet. **Corran** heiratete die ebenfalls von Corellia stammende **Mirax Terrik**, deren Vater **Booster** **Terrik **wurde von **Hal Horn** auf den Gefängnismond Kessel gebracht.(Für **Wedge Antilles** ist **Booster** nach dem Tod der Eltern, in Jugendjahren eine Art Vaterersatz gewesen.) **Boosters** Supersternzerstörer ist die Errant Venture, welche zur Zeit aufgerüstet wird. **Mirax** und **Corran** haben zwei Kinder die sich zur Zeit beide in der Ausbildung zum Jedi befinden. Eine Tochter, **Jysella** und einen Sohn, **Valin**, beide haben wie in der **Halcyon- Linie** üblich ihre Stärke nicht im Bereich der Telikinese.

**Familie Calrissian:** **Lando Calrissian, Corellianer** ehemaliger Schmugglerkollege **Han Solos** und Besitzer des **Millennium Falcon, **schloss sich später wie sein Freund der Rebellion an und wurde General. Aber auch er legte sein offizierspatent nieder, um wie bereits auf Bespin (während der Rebellion) auf verschiedenen Planeten seltene Kristalle o.ä. zu schürfen. So gab es im Laufe der Zeit eine Station zur Gewinnung von Corusca- Gemmen über dem Gasriesen Yavin. Eine Bergbaustation auf dem unwirtlichen Planeten Nkllon und diverse Geschäfte mehr. Alle gingen früher oder später pleite, die beiden genannten jedoch wurden vom Imperium, bzw. von einem Dunklen Jedi angegriffen und weitgehend zerstört. Doch mittlerweile ist auch **Lando** ruhiger geworden und hat eine Familie gegründet. Seine Frau hat er sich auf einer weiten Reise durch das Corelianische System mit **Skywalker** gesucht und gefunden. Ihr Name: **Tender Risant**, gemeinsam mit Lando hat sie eine wenige Jahre alte Tochter, **Tabata** und wünscht sich ein weiteres Kind.

**Das Köngishaus von Hapes:** Ta´a Chume ist die Königinmutter, ihr Sohn **Isolder** der regierende König. Seine Frau **Tenelniel** **Djio **ist eine Kriegerin Dathomirs, einem Planeten auf dem die Frauen die Macht beherrschen und die Männer die untergebenen sind. **Tenelniel Djo** fing einst **Isolder** und **Luke Skywalker** ein, um einen von ihnen zu ihrem Gefährten zu machen. Anfangs favorisierte sie den Jedi. Ihre Tochter **Tenelniel Ka (**Tenel Ka, ist eine vollständig ausgebildete Jedi. Vor Jahren, als sie ihr Lichtschwert baute und einen Arm verlor gelang es ihr, das Erbe ihrer beider Familien in sich zu verbinden. Statt sich zwischen königlichem Erbe und dem innig geliebte Kriegererbe immer wieder entscheiden zu müssen, fügte sie das beste von beidem zusammen. Seither sieht sie sich gleichermaßen als Kriegerin Dathomirs und königliche Erbin des Hauses Hapes.

**Die Familie Solusar:** **Kam Solusar** war einer von **Skywalkers** ersten Schülern, ebenso seine Frau **Tionne**, deren aktive Kontrolle über die Macht eher gering ist. Ihr Fach ist die Aufarbeitung und Lehre der Jedi- Geschichte. **Kam** hatte im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau und den meisten anderen schon damals Vorerfahrungen in der Macht. Einst hatte sein Vater ihn angefangen zu unterweisen. Bis der **Imperator** ihn zu einem seiner Dunkle Seite Krieger machen wollte. **Skywalker** gelang es zu dem was **Kams** **Vater** ihm beigebracht hatte vorzudringen. Heute sind **Kam** und **Tionne** die treibende Kraft der Akademie, zwei der beliebtesten und anerkanntesten Jedi- Meister im Orden. Zur Zeit erwarten sie ihr Erstes Kind.

**Familie Celchu:** **Tycho Celchu** ist eine Alderaaner. Ein frührer Rebellenpilot, welcher nach seiner Flucht aus imperialer Gefangennahme für einen „Schläfer"- Agenten gehalten wurde und keinen Posten bekam. Bis Antilles darauf bestand ihn als Ausführenden Offizier (AO) in der wieder aufgebaute Renegaten Staffel einzusetzen. Er bekam seine Chance stand aber lange Zeit unter ständigem Hausarrest und durfte bei Missionen kein bewaffnetes Schiff fliegen. So sollte gewährleistet werden das er den eigenen Piloten nicht schadete. Nach der Einnahme Coruscants wurde er verdächtigt seinen Geschwader-Kollegen Corran Horn abgeschossen zu haben. Erst als dieser mitten in die Gerichtsverhandlung platzte wurden alle Anklagepunkte fallen gelassen, auch die des „Schläfers". Schon lange vor seiner Gefangennahme lernte er **Winter** kennen, die wie er von Alderaan stammte. **Winter** war von Kindesbeinen an die getreue Freundin und Beraterin an der Seite Leia Organa- Solos. Sie war es die von den meisten Besuchern Alderaans für die Prinzessin gehalten worden war. Immer wieder wurden sie und Tycho für lange Zeit getrennt. Wenn sie beide auf verschiedenen Missionen waren. So beaufsichtigte Winter fast vier Jahre lang in völliger Isolation die 3 **Solo- Kinder**. Außer ihr kannten nur **Skywalker** und **Admiral Ackbar** die Koordinaten des Geheimplaneten Anoth. Immer wenn sie gerade dachten Zeit für sich zu haben kam etwas größeres dazwischen.

**Familie Faleur- Darklighter:** **Gavin Darklighter** ist der jüngere Cousin von **Biggs** **Darklighter**, einem Freund **Luke Skywalkers** der beim Angriff auf den ersten Todesstern starb. Auch **Gavin** stammt von Tatooine. Mit kaum 16Jahren bewirbt er sich bei der ehemaligen Rebellenflotte und bitte ausdrücklich darum zu den Renegaten zu kommen. Da er trotz seines Alters, ein sehr guter Pilot ist, der nur in Astronavigation noch Nachhilfe benötigt, setzt sich **Wedge Antilles** für ihn ein und **Gavin** wird ein Renegat. Er ist bei der Befreiung Coruscants dabei und mittlerweile sogar Comander der Renegaten, er ist es auch der **Jaina** **Solo** mit ebenfalls 16Jahren in die Staffel holt. Er entschloss sich zwei der Kinder zu adoptieren, die nach der Schlacht um Coruscant Verwaist waren. Dabei half ihm seine spätere Frau die Sozialarbeiterin **Sera Faleur**. **Sera** stammt im Gegensatz zu ihm von einer Wasserreichen Welt. Gemeinsam haben sie noch ein Kind adoptiert und bekamen selbst noch zwei weitere. Ihre fünf Kinder heißen. **Ferus**, **Jace**, **Elina**, **Gavin Jacey** und **Ferra**. Bei der jüngsten wurde direkt nach der Geburt Machtsensitivität festgestellt, seit ihrem siebten Lebensjahr besuchte sie Luke Skywalkers Akademie, was sie dort über Jahre hinweg zur jüngsten Schülerin machte. (die Kindernamen sind ausgedacht ebenso die Zahl der adoptierten. Aber das er Adoptivkids und diese Frau hat ist korrekt, ob da aber auch eigene bei sind weis ich nicht)

**Familie- Klievian:** **Hobbie** ist ebenfalls ein ehemaliger Rebellenpilot und Renegate und er ist ein guter Freund von **Wes Janson**, **Wedge**, **Tycho** und **Corran**. **Wes **und er arbeiten zur Zeit nur noch als Ausbilder, neuer Piloten. Verheiratet ist er mit **Enory Veela** von Coruscant. Kinder haben sie bisher noch keine. **Enory** ist Lehrerin und Erzieherin, gearbeitet hat sie vorwiegend in privat Haushalten, von Senatoren, Botschaftern und reichen Geschäftsleuten.

**Wes Janson:** Auch er ist ein ehemaliger Rebellenpilot und Renegat. Wes bildet zur Zeit mit seinem Freund und Kameraden neue Piloten aus. Wie die meisten seiner Freunde ist er strikt gegen die Anti- Jedi und Pro- Vong Stimmung die immer mehr hochkommt. Dieses vermittelt er mit viel Erfolg auch seinen Schützlingen. Ebenso wie die Auflehnung gegenüber dem immer stärker werdenden Einfluss der Politiker auf die Republikanische Flott. Die genau genommen nur noch eine Allianzflotte ist, wo doch die Republik bereits vor Jahren durch die Vong fiel.

**Weitere Jedi- Meister:**

**Gennar Rhysode: **Ein **Jedi**- **Meister** der lange Zeit gegen die Ideale und Vorgehensweise seines früheren Lehrmeisters Luke Skywalker war. Erst bei einem Einsatz mit anderen Jedi, in deren Verlauf sie auf neue Erkenntnisse über die Yuuzhan Vong stoßen, ändert er seine Meinung grundlegend. Als gewollte Erinnerung daran hat er eine auf dieser Mission davon getragene Narbe im Gesicht nicht mit Bacta behandeln lassen. So das sie nun gut sichtbar in seinem Gesicht prangt. Er ist ein guter Pilot.

**Kenth Hamner: **Er ist ein Jedi- Meister und war bis vor kurzem aktiver Colonel der Allianz Streitkräfte und zuvor der Neuen Republik. Jetzt ist er auf Booster Terriks Errant Venture und fasst überall mit an wo Hilfe gebraucht wird. Erst vor kurzem hat er sich zum ersten mal einer Padawan angenommen.

**Streen:** stammt von Bespin, wo er ein EinsiedlerLeben führteund gehört zu den ersten Schülern Luke Skywalkers. Er wollte lernen die Stimmen in seinem Kopf zum schweigen zu bringen. Er gehört zu den ältesten Jedi des Ordens, er ist gern alleine. Viele der jüngsten Schüler die ihn nicht kennen halten ihn für Eigen, während die andern ihn schätzen und mögen. Streen ist einer der wenigen Meister, der fast fortwährend mind. einen **Padawan** an seiner Seite hat.

**Cilghal:** Sie ist eine MonCalamari und ihre Machsensitivität entdeckte Lukes Schwester Leia. Schon vor ihrem Eintritt in den Orden verstand sie sich vor allem auf die Kunst des Heilens. Aber auch sonst ist die ruhige, eher genügsame **Jedi**- **Meisterin **eine der Stärksten im Orden. Erst wenige Schüler hat sie ausgebildet, denn als Meisterin ihres Faches bildet sie nur diejenigen aus, die sich auf das Heilen verstehen und es auch wollen. Sie ist allseits beliebt und ihr Rat gern gehört, mit ihrer Art ähnelt sie Tionne beide verstehen es durch ihre bloße Präsens für Ruhe zu sorgen. Zur Zeit hat sie eine **Padawan**.

**Ulaha Kare: **Ist eine Bith, sie gehört zu den wenigen Jedi- Meistern, die die Ungestühmheit der Jugend noch nicht abgelegt haben trotz ihres Alters. Sie ist bei den Schülern beliebt, vor allem bei den Kleinsten, weil sie immer ein offenes Ohr für deren Sorgen und Nöte hat. Sie ist für eine **Jedi**- **Meisterin** sehr schnell aufbrausend und eher rastlos. Am besten arbeitet sie alleine, oder mit jemandem dessen Geduld sehr strapazierfähig ist. Jedem hilfsbedürftigen Wesen nimmt sie sich an, so einiges mal hat sie dabei schon das gelingen der Mission außer acht gelassen.

**Daye Azur Jamin:** Ist **Jedi**- **Meister** mit Herz und Verstand. Er hat zwei Kinder, Zwillinge. Von denen der Junge **Tam Jamin** ein Young Jedi- Ritter äußerst Machtsensivität ist, während das Mädchen absolut keine Befähigung zur Nutzung der Macht aufweist. **Rhyn- Trin** hat ihr Leben dennoch den Jedi gewidmet. Als Erzieherin ist sie der Liebling aller. **Daye Azur **gehörte zur zweiten Schüler Gruppe Skywalkers und ist ein Mensch von Carida.

**Makre Medjev:** Er ist einer der wenigen Ithorianer im Jedi- Orden und der einzige **Jedi**- **Meister** seines Volkes, der weder auf Ithor fiel, noch mit einem der Herdenschiffe untertauchte. Als Angehöriger eines Volkes das im Einklang mit der Natur lebt und den Kampf verachtet, stand er immer hinter der Philosophie, welche Luke Skywalker vertrat. Doch aufgrund der Vong hat auch er seine Passivität fallen gelassen. Nicht wenige sind erstaunt über die Härte die der Ithorianer im Kampf an den Tag zu legen vermag.

**Kyp Durron:** Ebenfalls einer der ersten Schüler, wuchs den Großteil seines Lebens in den Gewürzmienen Kessels auf. Hier lernte er die gefallene Jedi **Vima da Boda **kennen. Sie lehrte ihm heimlich den Umgang mit der Macht, aber erst Han Solo und Chewbacca befreiten den Heißsporn. Voller Zorn auf das Imperium und Tatendrang stahl Kyp eine neue imperiale Superwaffe, den Sonnenhammer, mit ihm zerstörte er unter anderem Carida. Er löschte seiner Erfinderin das Gedächnis und tötete auf Yavin unter dem Einfluss des Sith Lord Exar Kun beinahe Luke Skywalker. Lange vor dem Auftauchen der Vong rebellierte er gegen Skywalkers Führungsweise und einige Jedi folgten ihm. Seinen Schüler Mica verlor er an die Vong. Mittlerweile ist Kyp in den Orden Zurückgekehrt.

**Baratrak:** Eine **Jedi- Meisterin** und spätere Schülerin Skywalkers. Sie ist mit einer Körpergröße von 2,35m eine selbst für ihr Volk riesige Wookiee. Ihr Fell ist von sehr hellem braun mit etwas dunkleren Karamellfarbenen Streifen. Sie ist im Orden sehr beliebt. Für eine Angehörige ihrer Spezies legt sie eine enorme Ruhe an den Tag. Sie ist sehr abenteuerlustig, voller Tatendrang und handelt wohlüberlegt. Zur Zeit hat sie einen Chadra- Fan Jungen als **Padawan**.

**Die Padawane:**

**Jacen&Jaina Solo: **Die Kinder von Han Solo und Leia Organa Solo. Anfangs war Jaina die Padawan ihrer Tante, ihre Brüder die ihres Onkels. Dann kamen die Vong, Jaina brach ihre Jedi- Ausbildung ab und schloss sich den Renegaten an. Während ihr Zwilling nur zeitweilig abbrach und vergebens nach seiner Lebensaufgabe suchte, flog sie Einsätze gegen die Vong. Inhalb kürzester Zeit wurde sie Lt.. Nach einer Verletzung nicht wieder eingesetzt begleitete sie Onkel und Tante zur Akademie, auf der Flucht vor Coruscants Streitkräften, wie auch den Vong. Jetzt sind die Zwillinge dabei ihr Leben neu zu ordnen und ihm die richtige Richtung zugeben. _Geboren als das Imperium unterging, aufgewachsen in einer Zeit__des Aufbaus und Friedens, müssen sie nun mitten im erwachsen werden __um ihr überleben kämpfen_. _Wie werden sie sich entscheiden? Für oder __gegen den Orden?_

**Tahiri Veila:** Eine Menschliche Padawan, sie war Anakins feste Freundin und eine Gefangne der Yuuzhan Vong. Noch heute Jahre später hat sie unter dem was sie damals erlebte zu leiden. Die Vong hatten versucht sie zu einer von ihnen zu machen und es geschafft, hätte **Anakin** **Solo** sie nicht gerettet. Doch als sie sich endlich so gut wie gefangen hatte, nicht zuletzt mit seiner Hilfe, war er ihr genommen worden. Die Vong hatten ihn getötet. Seither leidet sie unter seinem Tod und nach wie vor an den Folgen der Gefangennahme. Ihr **Meister** ist **Kam ****Solusar**.

**Sannah: **Ist die Padawan des alten **Jedi**- **Meisters** **Streen**. Sie ist befreundet mit Valin Horn und Tahiri, auch mit Anakin war sie befreundet. Ihre gesammte Familie starb, als die Vong ihren Heimatplaneten Sernal 4 nahe Belkadan zerstörten. Auch sie ist ein Mensch. Sie ist eine für ihr Alter sehr gute Kämpferin mit dem Lichtschwert. Vor allem, da sie noch nicht lange **Padawan** eines **Meisters** ist und somit erst vor kurzem ihr Lichtschwert konstruierte.

**Jysella&Valin Horn:** Kinder des Jedi- Meisters **Corran** **Horn** und **Mirax Terrik**. Jysella ist die ältere und **Padawan** der **Jedi**- **Meisterin** **Mara** **Jade**- **Skywalker**. Valin ist er seit kurzem Padawan, seine **Meisterin** ist **Tionne Solusar.** Die Geschwister sind vom Charakter her so unterschiedlich, wie Geschwister nur sein können. Sie ist aufgeweckt, wissbegierig, mit einer gehörigen Portion Abenteuerlust, zugleich ist sie jedoch jemand der zumeist erst denkt dann handelt und besitz eine unerschöpfliche Geduld. Während ihr Bruder es eher umgekehrt hält. Er ist ebenfalls aufgeweckt und legt einen gesunden Lerneifer vor, doch er wird schnell ungeduldig, denkt weniger nach und seine Abenteuerlust brachte ihn schon häufig in riskante Situationen.

**Tekli:** Sie ist eine kleine Chadra- Fan, eher ruhig und sehr zurückhaltend schüchtern, was nicht zuletzt auch an ihrer schwächeren Begabung im Umgang mit der aktiven Macht liegt. Doch ihre **Meisterin Cilghal**, die **Jedi**- **Heilerin** versteht es das Mädchen aus sich herauskommen und über sich hinauswachsen zu lassen. Sind Teklis Fähigkeiten in Bereichen der Telikinese oder Telepathie auch noch so beschränkt, auf das Heilen versteht sich das kleine Mädchen recht gut, obwohl sie noch viel zu lernen hat.

**Ananda Venn:** Eine weitere menschliche Padawan, sie ist Schülerin **Meister Gennar ****Rhysodes**. Sie ist eine hervorragende Pilotin, aber eine nur mittelmäßige Schützin, was sie durch ihre Fähigkeiten in der Macht gekonnt ausgleicht. Im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert macht sie stetig Fortschritte. Sie ist die erste Schülerinihres **Meisters**.

**Ferra Darklighter:** Ist das letzte Kind der Familie Faleur- Darklighter. Zur Zeit ist sie die jüngste menschliche **Padawan** im Orden. Der desertierte Colonel und Jedi- Pilot **Kenth Hamner** ist ihr **Meister**. Ferra ist zudem eine ausgesprochen gute Pilotin und hat zusammen mit Zekk zur Zeit die höchste Punktzahl in der Dark- Moon Mission (Simulatormission).

**Ari:** Ein Chadra- Fan Junge und **Padawan** der **Jedi- Meisterin Baratrak**. Ari ist ein selbstbewusster, ausgeglichener Schüler, welcher sich strikt an die Regeln des Ordens hält. Er und seine unternehmungslustige Meisterin halten sich immer nur kurz auf der Akademie auf, was dazu führt hat, das Ari sehr anpassungsfähig ist und eine gute Beobachtungsgabe besitzt. Freunde hat er jedoch nur wenige, mit diesen versteht er sich jedoch besonders gut.

**Young Jedi- Ritter:**

**Zekk:** Ein früherer Waisenjunge von Coruscant und Spielkamerad der Solo- Zwillinge. Brakiss ein Schüler Skywalkers der sich den Sith verschrieben und sich mit den Schwestern der Nacht von Dathomir zusammengetan hat, holte ihn als seinen persönlichen Schüler in seine Schattenakademie. Zekk führte einen Teil seine Mitschüler gegen Skywalkers Akademie in den Kampf. Brakkis Schüler wurden überwältigt und die meisten schlossen sich Skywalker an. Jetzt ist Zekk ein Jedi- Ritter und allmählich wird er sich neuer Gefühle für seine frühere Spielkameradin gewahr, welche ihn zurück ins Licht führte. Er ist ein Mensch.

**Lowbacca: **Kurz Lowie genannt, ist der Neffe Chewbaccas und Freund der Solo- Kinder. Er wird zusammen mit dem Sohn seines Onkels die Lebensschuld an Han Solo fortführen. Er ist ein sehr guter Jedi- Ritter, nur manchmal etwas ungestüm. Als Übersetzter dient ihm ein kleiner Tragbarer Droide MTD. Er und **Tenel Ka **arbeiten zumeist als Team zusammen. Oft werden sie dabei von **Tam Jamin **begleitet.

**Tenel Ka:** Die Kriegerprinzessin Dathomiers und Thronerbin des Hauses Hapes ist eine menschliche Jung- Jedi. Sie ist eine gute Freundin der Solo Kinder und Lowies. Auf vielen ihrer Missionen arbeitet sie mit Lowie und Tam Jamin zusammen, inzwischen sind diedrei ein eingespieltes Team. Vor Jahren, als sie ihr Lichtschwert baute und einen Arm verlor gelang es ihr, das Erbe ihrer beider Familien in sich zu zu verbinden. Statt sich zwischen königlichem Erbe und dem innig geliebte Kriegererbe immer wieder entscheiden zu müssen, fügte sie das beste von beidem zusammen. Seither sieht sie sich gleichermaßen als Kriegerin Dathomirs und königliche Erbin des Hauses Hapes

**Die Jamin- Twins:** **Tam **Sohn **Daye Azur Jamins** wuchs auf Coruscant und Circapous IV, der Heimat seiner Mutter auf. Mit 12 kam er auf die Akademie, ein Jahr später folgte seine Zwillingsschwester ihm, obgleich sie keine Jedi war. Sie lauschte vor allem den Lehrern Tionnes und während ihr Bruder als Young Jedi durch die Systeme streift, kümmert sie sich um die Kleinsten im Orden.

**Rallioll: **Ist ein Wookiee, er gehört der kleinsten der Wookieerassen an und ist ein für einen Wookiee ungewöhnlich ausgeglichen, was er nicht zuletzt, seiner intensiven Kotrolle Der Macht verdankt.

**Jedi- Ritter:**

**In den ersten chaps kommen keine wichtigeren älteren Jedi Ritter vor, aber ich bin bemüht sie sobald sie auftauchen am Anfang oder Ende des entsprechenden chaps anzufügen**. **Sowie alle anderen wichtigen Personen.**

* * *

**Und nun bitte ein review, denn das ist mein einziger Lohn und alles was mir sagt wies euch gefällt! allen Lesern und hoffentlich auch reviewern ein heißes Met reicht**

_Bis zum nächsten mal Leute!_


	2. Zwischen Leben und Tot I Chap1

**Ja ich weis es wurde jetzt wirklich mal Zeit das ich anfange abzutippen, dafür aber habe ich fleißig vorgeschrieben und ein „Buch" mit 14 Chaptern ist fertig und bei dem zweiten bin ich bei Chapter 9. **

**Also wird es auf jeden Fall mehr geben, wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt und ihr reviewt!**

**Ja ich weis der Stammbaum enthält viele Namen und Daten, aber das meiste taucht irgendwann, irgendwo mal wieder auf und übrigens habe ich mich nicht wirklich ans Alter in den Büchern gehalten. Wenn es stimmt, dann ist das eher Zufall.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Zwischen Leben und Tod I**

Dicht gedrängt mit den Rücken zueinander und gezogenen Lichtschwertern standen sie da, umzingelt von zwei Dutzend Vong. Drei Jung- Jedi und drei Meister- Padawan -Teams, den einzigen Fluchtweg versperrt.

Kam schüttelte den Kopf. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ihm die Situation kaum Sorge bereitet, sie hätten sich einfach durchgekämpft.

Die drei Jung- Jedi gehörten zu den besten und erfahrensten im Orden. Selbst die Padawane hatten schon ihre Erfahrungen mit den Vong gemacht. Seine eigene war ihre Gefangene gewesen, ihren Freund, ihre Lebensfreude und Familie hatte das Mädchen durch sie verloren.

Doch dies war keine gewöhnliche Mission sie alle waren erschöpft. Mit Ausnahme des Jung- Jedi Tam Jamin hatten sie alle bei der ersten Auseinandersetzung mit dem Feind, verschieden schwere Verletzungen davongetragen.

Sannah hatte ihr Lichtschwert eingebüßt, sowie eine Platzwunde am Kopf. Valin Horn einen angebrochenen Arm.

Jacen hatte eine gefährliche und vergiftete Bisswunde am Bein, die wäre er kein Jedi ihn vermutlich längst umgebracht hätte. Auch Streen humpelte.

Zekk hatte mehrere gebrochene Rippen. Kams eigenes Handgelenk war gebrochen, nutzlos. Tahiri seine Padawan hatte einen tiefen Schnitt vom Handgelenk bis hoch zum Ellenbogen Seine Frau Tionne hatte einen gestauchten Knöchel und war zudem auch noch im siebten Monat schwanger. Er warf ihr flüchtig einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Soviel zum Thema unbemerkter Einmarsch, Löschung der Daten über den Orden und unbemerkter Rückzug," dachte er sarkastisch.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seiner Frau. Er berührte sie sanft in der Macht, tastete dann nach ihren gemeinsamen Kind, das sie erst seit kurzem trug. Inständig hoffte er das sie hier alle heil rauskamen, oder hier starben, um niemals in Gefangenschaft dieser Monster zu geraten.

Gleiches wünschte er den beiden X- Wing- Staffeln, die einige Korridore weiter vorn kämpften, er konnte sie spüren.

_Da_. Die Vong verteilen sich, stellten sich in Angriffsposition, kreisten sie ein. Ihre Amphistäbe zischten bedrohlich durch die Luft.

Sie begannen den Kreis enger zu ziehen. Es war klar, das die sie um keinen Preis entkommen lassen wollten, aber um jeden Preis töten und gefangen nehmen.

Sie wollten Ehre, Ruhm erlangen, sie, die ungläubigen nach und nach eliminieren.

Kam entließ seine aufsteigende Wut, er spürte wie seine Padawan neben ihm das gleiche tat.

Der erste Vong griff an, sprang vor. Streen warf sein Lichtschwert, es durchbohrte den Angreifer, flog dann zurück. Der Yuuzhan Vong fiel tot zu Boden.

Ein weiterer gab einen unartikulierten Laut von sich und alle griffen an.

Der Kampf hatte begonnen.

Rundherum war das fauchen und knistern der Lichtschwerter zu vernehmen. Ebenso wie das zischen und knallen der Amphistäbe.

Mit einem Satz stand Valin Horn neben Streens Padawan, im Kreis der Jedi. Er drückte ihr sein Lichtschwert in die Hand, schob sie auf seine Position.

Kam musste den Impuls unterdrücken den Padawan zu zügeln. Valin hatte ja Recht, mit dem Lichtschwert war das Mädchen einfach besser.

Konzentriert machte er einen Schritt, täuschte eine Finte auf die Beine des Vong vor und stieß es ihm in die Achsel. Von dort zog er es schräg nach unten.

De Yuuzhan Vong starrte ihn an, fiel zu Boden und Kam nahm seine alte position wieder ein.

Er spürte wie Jacen hinter ihm vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte. _Verdammt! Sie mussten hier raus, wenn der sonst so selbstbeherrschte junge Jedi seinen Schmerz nicht mehr unterdrückte, ging es ihm schlechter als der Heranwachsene zeigte._

Plötzlich zogen sich die Yuuzhan Vong zurück, vergrößerten den Kreis. Irritiert, auf alles gefasst beobachtete er sie. _Was ist hier los? Das ist doch sonst nicht eure Art. Welche teufellei habt ihr euch diesmal ausgedacht? Was habt ihr vor?_?

**xxx**

Jacen gab sich alle Mühe, seinen Schmerz nicht zu zeigen. Aber seine Abschirmung ließ ereits nach, Anstrengungen die Vergiftung in der Beinwunde aufzuhalten und zu neutraliesieren, hatte ihn jedoch sehr mitgenommen, sowie der vorangegangene Kampf und nun dieser...

Die Angreifer zogen sich zurück. Jacen hob die Brauen. Was war jetzt? _Warum stellen sie ihren Angriff ein?_ _Sie hätten jetzt mit einigen von uns doch leichtes..._

Die plötzliche Erkenntnis sorgte dafür das er aufkechte, aber gleich darauf hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Mit der Macht griff er nach den drei Meistern und den beiden Jung- Jedi. _Unser Tot ist ihnen nicht mehr genug wert._

Er spürte das Schaudern der anderen. Zekk wechselte einen raschen Blick mit ihm. Jacen nickte. Sie machten sich bereit für einen Ausfall. Das Ziehen und stechende Pochen in seinem Knie ignorierte er dabei, drängte es aus seinem Bewusstsein.

**xxx**

Dann vernahmen die Jedi ein ihnen nur zu bekanntes klicken und klacken. Valin in ihrer Mitte stöhnte auf:"Nicht schon wieder." "Still,"mahnte seine Meisterin Tionne.

Insgeheim aber gab sie ihrem Padawan, wie alle anderen Recht. Sie trat einen Schritt in den Kreis. "Konzentriere dich auf ihre Panzer. _Fühle _sie Padawan,"instruierte sie ihn. Ihr war da eine Idee gekommen.

Er reagierte sofort, mit einem Satz war er bei Meister Kam Solusar und zog dessen Blaster aus der Scheide. Dann setzte er sich inmitten des Kreises auf den Boden. Tionne trat wieder vor.

Konzentriert begann er die Waffe zu manipulieren, so das sie ihre Energie nach außen entlud. Fest umfaßte er den Blaster mit der linken Hand. Er wappnete sich gegen den aufkommenden Schmerz.

Die Waffe entlud sich.

Valin absorbierte einen Großteil ihrer Energie, speicherte sie, ließ sie seinen Körper durchfluten. Er wandelte sie und den Schmerz Stück, für Stück in Machtenergie um. Dann griff er mit ihr nach den lebenden Panzern der Yuuzhan Vong und sorgte so dafür das sie anschwillten. Wodurch ihre Träger ernsthafte Probleme mit dem Atmen bekamen.

Die Panzerung eines anderen Angreifers brachte er dazu sich abzurollen. Zekk schlug ihm den Kopf ab. Er schaffte es noch bei zwei anderen, was ihm immer schwerer fiel, die absorbierte Energie war fast verbraucht. Er setzte eine Jedi Technik ein um neue Kraft zu sammeln.

Er war mit sich zufrieden. Drei Yuuzhan Vong gingen auf sein Konto, und bei drei weiteren hatte er die Panzerung zum abrollen gebracht, somit hatten die anderen sie rasch eliminieren können.

Valin wollte gerade aufstehen und sich Streens Waffe holen, da schwebte sie bereites vor ihm. Er griff sie und begann erneut. Der Schmerz war größer als beim ersten mal und es gelang ihm auch nicht soviel Energie zu absorbieren wie zuvor. Dennoch schaffte er es die Panzerungen von vier Vong so zu manipulieren das sie sich zurückzogen.

Inzwischen war das klicken und klackern der Giftbeißer unüberhörbar. Sie waren da. Sieben Yuuzhan Vong waren noch über. Die zogen sich nun von den Jedi zurück hinter die Giftbeißer.

Diese unförmigen Spinnenwesen krochen auf sie zu. Das mussten mindestens 50 sein und keines kleiner als dreisig Zentimeter hoch und einen halben Meter lang. mit einem noch mal halb so langen, ebenso giftigen Schwanz wie ihre scharfen Zähne. Erschrocken sah Valin auf die Kreaturen herab. Er war ausgepowert für den Moment und sein Lichtschwert war bei Sannah.

"Valin Deckung", vernahm er seiner Meisterin Stimme, er kam dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach, nur wohin?

Er spürte den Druck von Meister Solusar in seinem Geist und das Bild was dieser im sugerierte, ehe dieser direkt in mitten der Beißer sprang.

Valin drehte sich herum, rannte ein Stück und sprang auf eine Transportkiste, in einer nahen Nische, welche er selbst bis eben nicht mal gesehen hatte.

Während er frustriert den anderen zusah sammelte er die Macht um sich und suchte die Beißer in der Macht. Vielleicht gab es ja...

Jacens Waffe und eine zweite Enegiezelle erschienen in der Luft vor der Nische. Valin nahm sie grinsend und begann zu schießen. Weiterhin nach einer Schwachstelle suchend.

**xxx**

Er landete in mitten der Giftbeißer, die ihm am nächsten waren warf er gegen die Wände. Nachrückende attackierte er mit seinem Lichtschwert.

Er bewegte sich mit den Reflexen eines Jedi und der Sicherheit eines alten Kämpfers.

E

r sprang erneut, fasste mit den Händen an einem Querbalken der Decke und schwang sich mit einer Hand nach vorn. Wieder landete er zwischen den Giftbeißern. Weitere der Kreaturen prallten an die Wände und Decken, wurden aufgespießt oder zerteilt. Er wiederholte es mehrere male.

Tam Jamin beobachtete den Jedi Meister Solusar, während er sich selbst der Beißer so gut es ging entledigte. Dann übernahm er des Jedi- Meisters Taktik.

**xxx**

Streen und seine Padawan standen Rücken an Rücken, sie schleuderten die Krabbeltiere in die Luft. Sie durchbohrten sie mit den Schwertern und sprangen besonders aufdringlichen Giftbeißer aus dem Weg.

Tionne hingegen bewegte sich mit der machtstarken Padawan ihres Mannes nach links. Sie hatte vor ihrem eigenen Padawan, Valin so eine noch sicherere Deckung zu geben. So würde er auch eine bessere Chance haben zu schießen.

**xxx**

Geduldig hockte der junge Jedi in seiner Nische und beobachtete aufmerksam. So entging es am allerwenigsten ihm, das Jacen Solo immer öfter schwankte. Der ältere Padawan hatte offenbahr doch schwerere Verletzungen.

Valin biß die Zähne zusammen, denn er musste an die Erzählungen seiner Schwester denken, wie Jacens jüngerer Bruder Anakin gestorben war. Würde dies hier heute Jacen Solos letzte Mission sein? Das durfte nicht...

Er wägte die Situation ab. Sollte er versuchen noch einige Yuuzhan Vong zu erledigen? Oder die Giftbeißer, die im Moment größere Bedrohung?

Er fasste einen Entschluss.

Langsam nahm er das Multifunktionswerkzeug aus seinem Gürtel. Er öffnete die Verschalung zu den Schaltkreisen der Computereinheit, neben ihm.

Er zupfte einige Drähte und Schaltkreise heraus. _Bei dem Mond von Corellia, lass es klappen._ Flehte er stumm.

Die Schaltkreise, sowie Drähte verband er mit seinem Datapad. Dann öffnete er vorsichtig das Blastergehäuse und verband seine Schaltkreise mit dem Rest. Er nahm sichetwas Klebesprengstoff und klebte es auf die Waffe. Mitten hinein drückte er die Energiezelle und aktivierte die Stoppuhr des Datapads. Eine Minute.

Unbemerkt schaffte er es aus der Nische. Mit beiden Beinen gab Valin der Alcon- Industry- Tonne einen Tritt, nachdem er Löcher hineingebohrt und seine Bastelei hineingesteckt hatte.

Laut kullerte die Tonne auf die kämpfenden Parteien zu. Der Restinhalt des Schmiermittels verteilte sich auf dem Boden. "Springt hoch!" Schrie er über den Lärm hinweg.

**xxx**

Jacen spürte wie er schwächer wurde, er war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Rücken an Rücken mit Zekk sorgte er gerade eben so dafür, das ihm die Angreifer nicht zu nahe kamen.

Unter weit aus größerer Anstrengung ließ Jacen ihre Herzen schneller pochen, bis die Gefäße dieser Kreaturen rissen. Sie verbluteten. Doch mehr und mehr beschränkte er sich darauf, sie am weiterkommen zu hindern.

Kam und Tam waren nun dicht bei ihnen. Auch sie kämpften verbissen.

Aber die Yuuzhan Vong schienen ihren Spaß zu haben. Plötzlich erscholl Valins Stimme:"Springt! Hoch!"

Ohne weiter zu überlegen, taten sie wie ihnen geheißen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Im Gegensatz zu den Yuuzhan Vong, die hatten Sekunden später auch keine Möglichkeit mehr zu reagieren. Mitten zwischen ihre Geschöpfe rollte etwas metallenes. _Eine neue Abscheulichkeit?_ _Was war es? _

!BUUHUMMM!

Mit einem lauten Knall barst das Ding. Kleinste Splitter schossen durch die Luft. Der Boden fing Feuer er brannte. Die Giftbeißer verbrannten fast alle, die übrigen waren nach der 10Sekunden dauernden Flammenhölle schwer verletzt.

Zwei von ihnen waren auf das Gebilde zugelaufen und diese Yuuzhan Vong waren nun

ebenso erledigt wie die Giftbeißer.

Ein anderer hatte es noch gerade geschafft schwer verletzt _nicht _zu verbrennen. Doch schon war eines dieser Jeedai- Kinder nahebei und erstach ihn.

Jetzt waren sie noch zu fünft. Mit blitzenden Augen preschten sie vor, griffen die Jeedai an. Sie hatten ein neues Ziel: _Rache, _was bedeutete, das sie nun wieder töten wollten.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vorsichtig und leise schlichen sie die langen Koridore des planetaren Archives entlang. Vor fast einer Stunde hatten sie sich, nach Löschung der Daten des Jedi- Ordens von den anderen neun getrennt, um auf verschiedenen Wegen zum Hangar zu gelangen.

Bisher hatten sie Glück gehabt und waren auf keine neuen Yuuzhan Vong gestoßen, nach dem sie im Archiv von diesen überrascht worden waren.

Im Gegensatz zum Jedi- Trupp, dem sie vor einer Stunde zur Hilfe geeilt waren. Danach aber hatten sie sich ein weiteres mal getrennt. Bisher war es denn sechs Piloten gelungen allen Feinden auszuweichen. Nicht zuletzt auch durch die zwei Jedi- Renegaten, die bei ihnen waren. Der altgediente Renegate Colonel Corran Horn und seine Padawan Lt.Jaina Solo.

Gerade bogen sie um eine Ecke, als die junge Frau vor ihm stehen blieb. Die junge Jedi keuchte erschrocken auf:"Jacen," flüsterte sie.

Corran Hand ruckte vor, hielt sie am Arm und legte ihr die zweite auf ihre Schulter. "Jaina konzentriere dich auf das _jetzt _und _hier_. Er ist _nicht _allein."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Für einen Augenblick loderte Zorn in ihren cognac-braunen Augen auf. Doch eine Sekunde später hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Jaina schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und aus, erweiterte ihren Machtradius.

Dann sah sie ihn wieder an und er nickte ihr zu. Er blieb direkt hinter ihr als sie weitergingen. Sein alter Flügelmann trat an seine Seite.

Eine Minute später waren sie da, der Hangar. Sie huschten hinein, kontrolierten ihre Jäger auf Sabotage und stiegen ein. Jetzt hieß es warten und hoffen das die anderen es alle schafften. Die Jedi, welche just diesen Moment kämpften, ebenso wie die Gespenster, von denen auch noch einige irgendwo in diesem Gebäude unterwegs waren.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Er wollte die Verteidigunsposition einnehmen, doch seine Beine versagten ihm nun endgültig, er knickte ein.

Valin sah wie der ältere Padawan einknickte und rannte zu ihm. Währenddessen gaben Meister Streen, seine Padawan und Zekk ihm Deckung. Er zog Jacen aus der Gefahrenzone in die Nische.

Er fluchte stumm. _Wo waren Tekli udn Cilghal, wenn man sie brauchte?_

Er bückte sich vor den jungen Solo udn wollte sich um die stark blutende Beinwunde kümmern. Aber der andere schüttelte den Kopf, reichte ihm stattdessen sein Lichtschwert. "Helfe ihnen, es kommt Verstärkung, _geh_! Du _kannst _es, lass die Macht fließen, _spüre _die Energie der _Klinge_, _nutze _sie!"

Valin wollte wiedersprechen, aber schon hatte Jacen ihn mit der Macht aus der Nische geschubst. Er öffnete sich der Macht, zündete die Klinge und tat wie Jacen ihm geheißen. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich wessen Verstärkung der andere gemeint hatte.

Diese Frage kläret sich fast Augenblicke später...Feinde.

Bald darauf kämpften drei Meister- Padawan - Teams Rücken an Rücken, in der Halle verteilt, mit ihren Gegnern.

Jacen aber hockte in der Nische. Still. Die Augen geschlossen, sammelte er neue Energien, mühte er sich die Blutung zu stoppen. In der linken Hand hielt er, für alle Fälle einen Blaster bereit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaina tastete nach ihrem Zwilling. Er war verletzt aber Ok. Sie war erleichtert. Es war nur sein Schmerz gewesen den sie für einen Moment, durch ihre gemeinsame Verbindung der Macht wahrgenommen hatte, nichts weiter. Sie war erleichtert.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wes und Hobbie rannten mit dem Gespensterpäärchen Kell und Tyria Tainer den Gang zurück zum Hangar.

Als sie bemerkt hatten, das die Vong schon hier waren hatten sie sich entschlossen den Westblock des Regierungsgebäudes zu sprengen. Eine Ablenkung, damit die Jedi, wie ihre Kollegen mehr Zeit hatten zu fliehen.

Es war gelungen. Sie hatten schon die halbe Strecke hinter sich, da blieb Tyria unvermittelt hinter den anderen zurück. Wes blieb stehen, wandte sich um.

"Tyria," Kell eilte zu seiner Frau zurück.

"Sie kämpfen, Verteilerhalle A. Die Jedi," fügte sie rasch hinzu. Ihr Blick schien ins leere zu gehen. "Sie brauchen Hilfe."

"Sind Sie sicher Tyria?" Wes stand jetzt direkt vor ihr. "Ich meine du sagtest doch immer, das..."

"Ja", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme, womit sie ihn unterbrach, "Talia ruft mich."

_Natürlich, _dachte Wes. _Ihre Tochter wird wissen wenn die Jedi in Gefahr sind, sie ist bei Gavin, Corran, Kyp und Jaina. _Er nickte entschlossen. "Also gut. Welche Richtung geh..."

Hinter den Gespenstern und vor ihm, ragten zwei Yuuzhan Vong Krieger auf, die ihm seine Worte im Halse stecken ließen. Die vier Piloten begannen sofort zu schiessen, ohne Hoffnung auf viel Erfolg und Deckung.

Plötzlich flog ein gelb-orange-roter Lichtblitz durch den Flur. Er durchstieß den Kopf beider Krieger. Ehe die wussten wie ihnen geschah waren sie schon tot.

Der Lichtstrahl machte eine Enge Kehre und rauschte summend über den Köpfen der Piloten in Richtung des linklen Seitenganges. Erst jetzt konnten sie ihn identifizieren.

Es war ein... Lichtschwert. Sie wandten sich um.

Aus dem Gang trat eine kleine Person mit Kaputzenumhang. Das deaktivierte Schwert in der Hand. Hinter ihr erschienen ein halbes dutzend noch kleinerer Gestalten, Noghri. Und dahinter zwei Männer mit einer Frau.

Wes starrte den hochgewachsenen Mann an. "Colonel!" Kenth Hammner kam ihm entgegen:"Colonel Janson."

"Wir wollten drüben den Jedi helfen, da meinte diese junge Dame", der zweite Mann, Karrde zeigte auf die kleine vermumte Gestalt,"von hier käme wer. Nun denn, werden Sie nun uns helfen?"

Hobbie hatte sie mit den anderen inzwischen auch erreicht. "Darum sind wir hier", sagte er schlicht.

Wes sah noch immer zu der Person in Umhang und fragte:"Aber wer..."

"Später",unterbrach ihn Karrde. Er machte eine ausholende Geeste und alles folgten dem ehemaligen Schmuggler.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Er verspürte Erleichterung. _Wieder nur noch vier, diesmal würden sie es...Nein, Nein!_ Schrie er stumm. Weitere dunkle Schatten, Löcher in der Macht stürzten aus dem rechten Korridor.

Kurzentschlossen rannte er ihnen entgegen. Seine Padawan Tahiri, blieb bei Tionne zurück.

Zusammen mit den drei Padawanen, hatte die Verstärkung der Yuuzhan Vong sie eingekreist. Eng beieinander blieben sie stehen, warteten bis der Feind angriff. So blieben ihnen noch einige Minuten um Kraft zu schöpfen.

Gegenüber von ihnen hatten sie Streen eingekreist, in direkter nähe standen Jacen udn Zekk. Vergeblich versuchte der Jedi- Meister zu ihnen zu gelangen um Jacen nur mit Blaster bewaffnet und noch immer leicht schwankend zu decken.

Allein Tam schaffte es wie er selbst, von einem Punkt zum anderen springend den Angreifern zu entkommen. Wobei sie immer wieder einen von ihnen verletzten oder niederstreckten.

Da spürte Kam eine Woge der Erleichterung von Jacen ausgehen. Im springen erhaschte er einen Blick auf den jungen Jedi. jacen hatte soeben eine lavendellila Klinge gezündet. _Sannahs Lichtschwert._ Das waren also dieselben Yuuzhaqn Vong, die sie bereits schon mal angegriffen hatten.

_Nun unser Glück, euer Pech, ihre Waffe zu behalten._

Im letzten Moment macht er einen Satzt über den heransausenden Amphistab. Ein Salto udn er parierte den Schlag. Erfolglos suchte sein Lichtschwert einen Weg in den Körper des Angreifers.

Tam landete neben ihm und eine Welle des Schmerzes durchfuhr ihn Sekundenbruchteile später. Einer der Angreifer hatte mit seinen Amphistab das Bein des Jedi aufgeschlitzt.

Der Krieger leckte genüsslich das Blut von der Schneide. Einen Moment danach bezahlten beide, Waffe und Besitzer dafür mit dem Leben.

Ein weiterer Krieger griff an, diesmal parierte Tam den Schlag. Er vollführte einen Salto, es folgte eine Finte und noch eine...stich und...schlag...der Körper durchtrennt von Achsel bis Gesäß klatschte zu Boden.

**xxx**

Jacen war mit Zekks Hilfe aufgestanden. Jetzt standen sie von den anderen getrennt da, umringt von der Verstärkung der Yuuzhan Vong.

Er bemühte sich angestrengt seine Konzentration zu halten. Da bemerkte er eine Blitzen. Licht das auf Metall traf. Es war Sannahs Lichtschert.

Mit der Macht holte er es sich. Er zündete es und tötete zwei Yuuzhan Vong, ehe er mit einem Salto nach hinten einen der Angreifer vor Tionne erledigte.

Zekk sprang und landete neben ihm. Der Kampf gin weiter.

Jacen spürte wie seine eben erst verschlossene Wunde sich mit jeder Bewegung wieder weiter öffnete. Blut floß immer stärker herraus.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, konzentrierte sich auf seine Angreifer.

Zekk lockte die anderen weg. Jacen schaltete einen weiteren der Angreifer aus und auch die Padawanen entledigten sich dem einen oder anderen.

Schließlich waren noch zehn Yuuzhan Vong übrig. Gerade als Jacen dachte mit denen würden sie auch noch fertig geschah vieles zugleich. Neue Yuuzhan Vong rannten aus dem Gang herbei.

Ein starkes Schwindelgefühl überkam ihn. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, er hatte Mühe sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Seine Konzentration ließ für einige Sekunden nach und im selben Augenblick schrie er erschrocken, von Schmerz gepeinigt auf.

Er schaute an sich hinab und sah einen Amphistab der in seinem Körper durchbohrt hatte.

Der Krieger vor ihm lachte, zog den Stab zurück. Keuchend fiel Jacen zu Boden. Schmerz...Dunkelheit...die ihn umfing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jacen!"

Panisch schrie Jaina auf, sprang von ihrem X- Wing. "NEIN! JACEN! Nei-in!"

Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Sie fühlte ihn nicht mehr. Ihr Zwilling war fort, so wie ihr Bruder Anakin. Er hatte sie verlassen, er war...tot.

Sie kam nur wenige Schritte weit.

Kyp spürte zwei Erschütterungen der Macht. Eine weiter entfernt, ein fallender Jedi und eine in direkter Nähe. Er wusste gleich wer es war, die Jacen und Jaina Solo.

Noch vor Corran war er bei der Nichte Skywalkers und hielt sie mit Gewalt zurück.

Dann waren Corran und Talia Tainer neben ihnen. Kyp ließ sie los. Sie sackte kraftlos zu Boden. _Nein_, dachte sie. _Jacen, nein nicht du! **Nicht **Jacen! **Nicht noch **ein Bruder!_

Sanft und bestimmt zog er Jaina an sich.

Talia begann nun auch zu weinen, ihr Bruder kam zu ihr und schloß sie in seine Arme. Kyp stand neben den zwei Jedi und beobachtete wie Jessya Ackbar sich vor Corran und ihre Freundin Jaina hockte. Die MonCal legte dem menschlichen Mädchen eine Hand auf den Arm. "Jaina", flüsterte sie.

Corran begann seine Padawan im Arm zu wiegen. Die junge Frau schluchzte bitterlich. Er konnte ihre Gedanken lesen, so sehr schrie sie diese hinaus.

_Nein,_ dachte auch er, _das war wirklich nicht fair. Ihre Familie hatte doch wirklich schon genug gelitten. _

_Erst war der Wookiee Chewbacca gestorben, als er Anakin Solo gerettet hatte. Und dann, vor wenigen Monaten Anakin. Nicht zu vergessen die schwere Krankheit an der Mara fast gestorben wäre. Nein das war ganz und gar nicht fair._

"Jaina, schsch," flüsterte er im Versuch sie zu beruhigen. Erst vor wenigen Stunden hatte er sie als Padawan angenommen und jetzt...Er würde sie nicht alleine lassen. "Jaina, ruhig."

Kyp griff mit der Macht zu den Kämpfenden aus, er suchte nach Antworten. Tastete sich weiter vor. Er sah wie Talia plötzlich zusammen zuckte, nach einigen schnellen Schritten hockte sie vor der jüngeren Solo. "Jaina! Jaina so _hör _doch, _er lebt_! Er _lebt_!"

Talia legte Jaina eine Hand auf die Stirn und zeigte ihr den Bruder in der Macht. Sie entspannte sich und Talia zog ihre Hand aufmunternt lächelnd zurück.

Corran sah von einem zum anderen, schließlich traf sein Blick den von Kyp. Er stand auf und überließ seine Padawan ihren Freunden. Er ging zu Kyp, sah den machtstärkeren Jedi- Meister fragend an.

"Sie müssen stark sein, beide..."

Er verstand, Jacen Solo würde für sein Überleben hart kämpfen müssen, bis zu ihrer Rückkehr auf der Errant Venture. Aber sie schwiegen, in der Absicht es der Schwester zu verheimlichen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sie spähten um die Ecke, verschafften sich rasch einen Überblick. Das sah nicht gut aus, Zwar waren die Yuuzhan Vong den Jedi kaum noch überlegen, aber diese waren erschöpft.

Einer der jüngeren Männern sackte eben zusammen. Tyria Tainer deutet hinüber. "Das ist Jacen", hauchte sie.

"Verdammt fluchte Wes, der ihn ebenfalls erkannt hatte.

"_Das _war Solos Sohn?" Fragte Talon Karrde alarmiert.

Wes nickte.

Karrde gab ein Zeichen. Die Kaputzengestalt trat mit Sena aus den Schatten.

Erste warf ihr Lichtschwert mit erschreckender Präzision traf sie den über Jacen Solo stehenden Vong.

Sena durchbohrte einen anderen Vong mit einer seltsamen schwarzen Klinge. Die den lebend Panzer des Kriegers tötete.

Hinter ihr stürmten die Noghrie in die Halle. Die verhüllte Person warf ihren Mantel ab und enthüllte ihre wahre Gestalt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jacen!"

Tahiri riss die Augen auf und mit kaum gezügelter Wut hieb sie auf ihren Angreifer ein. Sie spürte trotz der Entfernung Jainas Panik und ihren Schmerz. "Ruhig. Konzentration", rief ihr Meister ihr zu.

Nur mit Mühe konnte sie dem Folge leisten, damit sie nicht selbst aufgespießt wurde. Oder ihrem Zorn nachgab.

Zekk schleuderte einem weiteren Angreifer Jacens eine Steinplatte entgegen, rannte los. Aber der feindliche Krieger stand schnell wieder auf, er hob seinen Stab zum tödlichen Schlag. Er erkannte sofort, das er nicht mehr rechtzeitig außer erholte aus.

Er kam nicht dazu, ein weiterer Krieker stürmte nun auf ihn zu.

Er sah Valin und die Attacke des Jungen. Der Padawan hatte ausgeholt und Jacens Lichtschwert auf Jacens Angreifer geworfen.

"Nein!" Fluchte Valin. Denn er hatte nicht stark genug geworfen, das Lichtschwert würde nicht weit genug fliegen. Da fühlte Zekks Geist auf seinen drücken. Beruhigung und Zuversicht lagen in diesem kurzen Gedanken, die ihm der andere eingab.

Valin sprang über einen weiteren Angreifer drüber weg. Er hielt sich an einer Strebe fest und zog sich hinauf. Dann balancierte er weiter bis er über Jacen war. Das Lichtschwert fand durch Zekk geführt sein Ziel.

Es durchbohrte den Yuuzhan Vong von hinten. Gleichzeitig stieß eine feuerfarbene Klinge von vorne nach hinten durch seinen Kopf. Der Krieger fiel.

Überrascht starrte er nach vorne. Vor ihm stand ein braunhaariges junges Mädchen. Sie rief die Lichtschwerter mit der Macht aus der Leiche und gab ihm Jacens wieder.

Just den Augenblick fühlten die anderen Jedi eine starke Präsens in der Macht, die leuchtete wie eine Supernova, in tiefster Nacht.

Mit einem mal zuckte Blasterfeuer auf die Yuuzhan Vong zu, als neue Angreifer aus den Schatten traten. Unter ihnen auch sechs kleine flinke graue Gestallten, mit dem Gesicht eines Raubtieres.

**xxx**

Sarina deaktivierte ihr Lichtschwert und beugte sich zu dem Schwerverletztem hinunter. Sie griff in der Macht nach ihm aus, spürte wie drei Präsensen sich von ihm zurück zogen.

Ihre Händ ruhten über seiner lebensgefährlichen Bauch-, bzw. Beinwunde. Seine Lebensgeister waren bereits am schwinden. Sie musste sich beeilen.

Sarina konzentrierte sich, unter großer Anstrengung gelang es ihr schließlich beide Blutungen zu stillen. Aber viel Blut hatte er durch den Riss in der Arterie bereits verloren.

Sie betrachtete ihn er war schwach so würde er keinen Transport überstehen.

Sie atmete tief durch und sammelte die Macht erneut um sich. Sie tauchte tief in das Bewusstsein des fremden Jedis ein, holte ihn zurück aus der tödlichen Bewusstlosigkeit des Geistes.

Überspülte seinen Geist und Körper vollkommen mit der Macht. Sie stärkte und erfrischte ihn. Sie spürte wie er in der Macht nach ihr griff, umschloss seinen Geist mit ihrem zog ihn mit sich.

Jacen fühlte plötzlich wie seine Lungen sich wieder mit Luft füllten, das kein Blut mehr aus seinen Wunden drang. Er fühlte eine fremde Präsens und griff nach ihr, ließ sich von ihr mitziehen. Es war eine fremde Jedi, sie war stark.

Er öffnete die Augen, schaute sie an. Zu mehr war er nicht fähig, selbst für ein einfaches Danke reichten seine Kräfte nicht aus.

Er fühlte wie sie noch tiefer in seinen Geist vordrang, ihm gleichzeitig zutritt zu ihrem gewährte. Sie wiederholte den Vorgang der "Erfrischung".

Jetzt da er aktiv daran beteiligt war und sich seiner seits mit ihr verband, war die Verbindung zwischen ihnen viel intensiver als alles, was er je zuvor erlebt hatte.

Jacen kannte ihre Gedanken, er sah ihre größten Ängste und Sehnsüchte, konnte fühlen, was sie fühlte. Es gab nichts von ihr was er nicht wusste oder kannte. Und er wusste sie würde genauso viel über ihn wissen. Von nun an kannte sie ihn besser, als selbst Jaina ihn je kennen würde.

Das ganze dauerte nur eine Minute, doch es war eine zuviel...

Sie keuchte erstickt, Blut rann aus ihrem Mund, Brust udn Bauch.

Er sah einen Yuuzhan Vong der ihr von hinten seinen Amphistab durch den Körper getrieben hatte. Er musste die Lunge durchbohrt haben. Jetzt zog er sie verhöhnend seine Waffe ein Stück nach unten.

Zekk erschien und Valin gemeinsam köpften sie den Vong. Jacen hörte Sarinas Aufschrei in der Macht, ihr gurgelndes rasseln, als sie verzweifeltr nach Luft rang, wie sie auf ihm landete. "Nein", krächzte er endlich in der Lage etwas zu sagen.

Er fühlte wie seine Augen feucht wurden.

_NEIN!_

Dann fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Stirn und noch ehe er den Besitzer erkannte, oder wusste was geschah umspühlte ihn die wohlige Wärme einer Jedi- Trance. Ihm blieb nicht mal Zeit sich zu wehren. Selbst wenn, so hätte er es kaum gekonnt.

**xxx**

Streen nahm die Hand von Jacens Stirn und untersuchte ihn mit Hilfe der Macht. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Kam. "Ich denke er wird es schaffen, aber Cilghal sollte ihn in Heiltrance legen. Kam?"

Der andere Jedi- Meister schwieg. Seine Gesichtzüge verrieten angestrengte Konzentration. Seine Arme waren bis fast zur hälfte im Torso des Mädchens verschwunden, im bemühen ihre Wunden zu verschließen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er auf sah und antwortete. "Blutungen gestoppt," sagte er müde, "Aber ich bin kein Heiler. Sie muss zu Cilghal und sie braucht einen Bactatanck, schnell. Zekk, Tam, wer von euch kann sie tragen?"

"Ich werde sie nehmen und sie zu Booster bringen, wenn sie erlauben, mein Schiff ist schneller. Und ich nehme Solo mit."

Kam drehte sich um und brauchte einen Moment ehe er den Mann neben Kenth Hamner erkannte Karrde. Er nickte:"Aber wartet bis Cilghal bei euch..."

"Sie ist schon unterwegs," verkündete Kenth und hob Jacen auf seine Arme, "Wir sehen uns bei Booster."

Damit verließen Karrde und Gefolgschaft die Halle, in der Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. Der Jedi- Meister und Colonel zögerte einen Moment und ließ eine kleine Schachtel auf Kam zu fliegen. "Für Luke," erklärte er und eilte den anderen nach.

Kam überblickte die restlichen seiner Gruppe. Sie waren alle in der Lage zügig zu laufen. _Gut so, wir sollten schleunigst verschwinden._

Er wollte zu Tahiri, denn er spürte die Angst und Verbitterung seiner Padawan. Doch als er sich umdrehte lag sie bereits in Zekks Armen und weinte.

Er ging zu Tionne und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter, die andere Hand legte er auf Valins Schulter. "Er wird wieder."

Tionne nickte und Valin schluchtzte.

Er wollte zu Tahiri, denn er spürte die Angst und Verbitterung seiner Padawan. Doch als er sich umdrehte lag sie bereits in Zekks Armen und weinte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So,** das **war mein erstes richtiges chap dieser Story, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Gibt mir Anregung und eure Kritik. Damit ich weiß was ich verbessern sollte, bzw. was ihr euch wünscht für die nächsten chaps. Vieleicht baue ich es dann ja ein.

Also **reviewt **schön, und ich sehe was sich machen lässt.

Tschüssi einmal jeden reviewer lieb knuddelt und knabbereien nach wahl verteilt und Getränke.


	3. Rückzug

**Die zweite Rebellion**

Danke fürs Review und eure lieben Komentare.

Also Leute keine Angst, ich habe nicht vor alle Personen die ich aufgezählt habe vor dem ersten chap auch in der Geschichte großartig auftauchen zu lassen.

Aber ich dachte, da sie auftauchen erwähne ich sie alle.

Nicht zuletzt, weil ich mir so eine Nachschlagemöglichkeit manches mal gewünscht habe, wenn ich eines der Jedi-Order Bücher gelesen habe.

Also viel Spaß auch mit diesem chap!

**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chap 2 **

**Rückzug **

Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte es die _Night- Light_ abzuheben. Lowbacca und Streen die das Jedischiff steuerten bemerkten dutzende Korallenskipper, welche sich aus dem All näherten. Doch sie waren erst in einigen Minuten in Schussweite und die Yuuzhan Vong am Boden erreichten eben erst den Hangar.

Er stürzte ins Cockpit an den beiden anderen Jedi vorbei und aktivierte das Kom.

"_Renegaten _zur _Night- Light_, ihr habt eure Anweisungen! _Gespenster_! Alles nach Plan, aber folgt der _Wild Karrde_. Gala1 Ende. Funkstille."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürtzte Kam wieder hinaus aus dem Cockpit und hörte nicht mal mehr das bestätigenden Klicken der Führungsoffiziere.

Aber während er zum hinteren Geschützturm sprintetet, konnte er ihre Bewegungen in der Macht wahrnehmen. Die Staffeln formierten sich genau umgekehrt seiner Amnweisungen bei den Schiffen und er wusste das Lowbacca zeitgleich auch ihr Erkennungssignal fälschte.

Das würde die Angreifer und den Yammosk einige Minuten verwirren.

"Zekk, Tam," rief er im vornei eilen den beiden Jungen zu, die sofort aufsprangen.

"Geschütztürme. Los! Tionne Cockpit!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Zwei Minuten später schossen die zwei X-Wing- Staffeln nit je einer Korvette ins All um Onderon.

Hier flog eine Gruppe nach Backboard, eine nach Steuerboard.

Sie folgten keiner festen Flugbahn, wichen immer wieder den Dovinbasalen der Korallenskipper und Magmageschosssen aus. Sowie kleinen schwarzen Kugeln, die zu treffen ebenso tödlich sein würde.

Sie ließ sich hinter den jungen Wookie in einen Sitz fallen und errechnete die Sprungkoordinaten für ihren ersten Sprung. Die _AMD2_- Einheit wieß sie an die zweiten bereit zu halten.

Einen Moment später verschwammen die Sterne zu flitzenden Strichen, sie waren im Hyperraum.

Eine weitere Minute später sprangen sie zurück in den Realraum. Rasch veränderten sie ihren Flugvektor für einen neuen Sprung. Neben ihnen fielen alle 12 Gespenster ebenfalls aus dem Hyperraum. Kam trat wieder ins Cockpit.

"Ich übernehme. Tionne helfe Tekli."

Seine Frau schüttelte den Kopf und hockte sich vor ihn. "Erst kommt ihr zwei dran. Du und Streen. Im Hyperraum kann Lowie die Korvette alleine lenken."

Schon begann sie sein Handgelenk zu schienen.

Der Wookie nickte und gab eine bestätigendes knurren von sich. Ehe er kurz von den Displays aufsah udn besorgt die beiden Jedi- Meister musterte. Woraufhin er dann noch eine besorgte Frage hinterher brummte und böse die Zähne fletschte.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tam und Zekk setzten sich zu den vier Padawanen, sie schöpften neue Kraft aus der Macht. Einer der Padawane. Der blonde Valin kniete sich mit Verbandsmaterial vor Zekk. Der Junge schob vorsichtig des Älteren Hosenbein hoch.

Geschickt und sorgsam versorgte er die Beinwunde.

"Danke Valin." Nickte Zekk, dem jüngeren zu.

"Beim Verbinden musst du aber helfen, mit einer Hand kann ich das schlecht."

Tam trat neben Valin und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. "Lass mich das machen Valin. Meine Wunden sind von Tekli bereits versorgt. Mach bei Tahiri weiter."

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. Und schlug die Hand des jungen Horn beiseite. Ihr Freund und die anderen starrten sie an.

Aber sie schwiegen, sie alle wussten was das Mädchen zürnte. Denn während des Kampfes waren ihre Gefühle für alle spürbar gewesen.

Das Schiff vibrierte, als sie den Hyperraum wieder verließen. Ihrer aller Verletzungen waren versorgt. Zekk zog sich eben mit der Macht seinen Umhang über, da stapfte Lowbacca aus dem vorderen Korridor.

Besorgt brummte er eine Frage und betrachtete die fünf anderen. Sein kleiner tragbarer Übersetzerdroide erklärte Sek. später:"Master Lowbacca wünscht..."

Der Wookie schnaubte und schlug auf _MTD _ein.

"Schon gut, schon gut," meuterte der kleine Übersetzer, "Lowbacca will wissen was mit Master Jacen ist."

"Nicht gut, aber er wird sicher wieder, dank Valin hier."

Lowbacca sah den Teenager an und brüllte anerkennend. Der Junge schaute zu Boden und erklärte leise, das er Hilfe gehabt hatte, von einem fremden Mädchen.

Fragen blickte der Wookie auf seine Freunde und die erzählten nach und nach was während des Kampfes geschehen war.

Danach wiegte er nachdenklich den Kopf und schaute auf Tahiri. Er knurrte etwas und _MTD _übersetzte es als:"Master Solo ist stark er wird ganz sicher wieder. Und ich muss sagen das ich Master Lowbaccas Einschätzung zustimme, falls er rechtzeitig auf der Errant Venture ankommt."

Tahiri senkte den Kopf in ihre Hände und begann zu weinen. Diesmal regte sie sich nicht, als Lowie ihr eine seiner Pranken um die Schultern legte und sie an sich drückte.

Mit der zweiten Hand deaktivierte er _MTD_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Board der _Wild Karrde _wartete Cilghal geduldig auf ihre Patienten. Sie hatte wie Jaina im anderen Hangar Jacen Solos Qual und die einer weiteren Person gespürt.

Entsetzt schaute sie auf das junge Mädchen und begann gleich mit der Versorgung, als Hammner und Karrde die zwei Verletzten auf die Trans-Medi-Tragen (transprotable medizinische Trage) legten.

Der alte Schmugglerboss eilte ins Cockpit, das Schiff startete bereits.

Cilghal beugte sich über Jacen, dann das Mädchen. Mit flinken Fingern begann sie die Wunden des Mädchens zu reinigen, verschließen und zerstörtes Gewebe zu entfernen.

Gleichzeitig wies sie den anderen Jedi-Meister an sich um Jacen zu kümmern.

Kenth blickteskeptisch auf die MonCal. Er sollte was? Eben wollte er den Mund zu einer Erwiederung öffnen, da kam sie ihm zurvor. Die Hände bis zu den Ellbogen im Torso ihrer Patientin, die Stirn angestrengt hochgezogen.

"Vertraue der Macht sie leitet dich auch beim heilen. Und ich bin ja auch da."

Während Kenth erst zaghaft, dann aber emsig bemüht sich um Jacen kümmerte. Hatte sie auch die letzten Blutungen des Mädchens gestoppt und versorgte ihre Wunden nun mit Bacta. Glücklicherweise besaß Karrde welches auf seinem Schiff. Sie selbst, hätte an Board der _Night- Light_ keines zur Verfügung gehabt.

Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, das beide, zumindest aber das Mädchen ohne dieses Heilmittel nicht bis zur Venture durchgehalten hätte. Auch jetzt hatten die beiden jungen Menschen einen schweren Kampf vor sich, den sie mit jeder Minute verlieren konnten.

Nachdem die Wunden versorgt und verbunden waren, zeigte Cilghal dem menschlichen Jedi-Meister wie er Jacen durch die Macht am besten stärkte.

Endlich nach über einer Stunde setzten sich beide Jedi-Meister erschöpft auf einen nahen Stuhl, bzw den Boden. Die MonCal befeuchtete ihren Kopf mit einem Wassersprüher.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Eine Stunde später betritt Kenth erneut die Med-Station. "Wie sieht es aus? Was denkst du?"

Ernst und traurig blickte sie den Menschen an. "Ich hoffe sie schafft es, aber ich denke..."

Hinter ihr regte sich Jacen. Verwundert schaute sie nach hinten. Der junge Jedi müsste in tiefster Heiltrance liegen. Dennoch öffnete er eben die Augen.

Kenth grinste. "Er hat sich von Anfang an gegen die Trance gewehrt. Er ist eben ein echter _Solo_."

Neben der MonCal beugte er sich über den jungen Padawan.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jacen fühlte wie ein Teil seiner Kraft zurück kehrte. Er begann sich gegen die auferlegte Trance zu wehren. Nach und nach kämpfte er sich durch den auferlegten "Schleier" hindurch.

Er öffnete die Augen udn sah direkt in große dunkle Augen, in einem lachsfarbenen Gesicht. _Cilghal _durchzuckte es ihn.

"Ja," flüsterte die Jedi-Heilerin. Jacen vernahm ihre Worte mehr durch das Echo ihrer Gedanken, als mit seinen Ohren.

Sie strich sanft über seine Stirn und suchte ihn in Wärme und Ruhe einzuhüllen, um ihn zurück in die Trance zu schicken.

Kaum merklich gelang es ihm den Kopf zu schütteln und ohne zu wissen, woher er die Kraft dafür nahm schaffte er es sogar ihre Hand beiseite zu schieben. "Jacen lass gut sein, ruhe dich aus", sagte eine leise männliche Stimme. Ein Kopf senkte sich über ihn.

_Kenth Hamner._

Der Jedi- Meister nickte.

Jacen spürte wie Kenth Hand nach seinem Arm tastete und ihn sanft zurück auf das Lacken bettete.

"Ruhig Jacen, spar deine Kräfte, du brauchst sie."

Er schloss die Augen und fühlte wie der andere seine Hand zurück zog. Er spürte die wiederkehrende innere Kraft und verdrängte die damit anwachsenden Schmerzen.

"Nein," hauchte er, froh das ihm seine Stimme wieder gehorchte. Mühsam schaffte er es seinen Kopf ein Stück nach links zu drehen. Dort war sie, das fremde Mädchen.

Cilghal die bereits wieder die seine Schultern umfasste, zog die Flossenhände zurück. Sie ließ ihn gewähren. Doch aufmerksam beobachtete sie jede Regung ihres Patienten. Bereit jeder möglichen Dummheit zuvor zu kommen.

Jacen blickte mit den Augen auf das Mädchen, zu Cilghal und wieder zurück.

Sie sah seinen Blick, auch die Frage hinter seinen Augen entging ihr nicht. Sie unterdrückte ein seuftzen und nutzte die Macht, um ihre wahren Gefühle zu verbergen. Sie hoffte das der geschwächte Padawan es nicht bemerkte, schließlich war er sehr empfänglich für derartige Untertöne in der Stimme und Schwingungen in der Macht.

"Sie ist sehr geschwächt, aber ich werde alles tuen. Und jetzt ruhe dich aus Jacen. Bitte."

Er bemerkte ihren flehentlichen Blick. Er murmelte ein "Nacht". Beobachtete aber weiterhin das Mädchen. _Wie alt mochte sie wohl sein?_

Er schätzte sie jünger als Anakin gewesen war. _15, vielleicht 16 Jahre alt. Sie hat mich gerettet. Darum liegt sie jetzt hier. Sie ist fast getötet worden. _

Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, als sie eins gewesen waren in der Macht. Völlig eins. Ab genau dem Moment hatte er gewusst, das sie es war, was er gesucht hatte.

Es war keine Sache gewesen, sondern eine Person. Jemanden der ihn liebte den er liebte.

Cilghal und Kenth sahen sich erleichtert an. Jacen hatte die Augen geschlossen und war sofort eingeschlafen. Der Jedi- Meister versicherte sich bei der MonCal das sie alleine zurecht kam und machte sich auf den Weg zu Talon Karrde.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nach dem erneuten Eintritt in den Hyperraum ging die Tür zischend auf. Cilghal erwachte aus ihrer Jedi- Trance. Vor ihr standen zwei der Noghri.

Der ältere der beiden schielte besorgt zu Jacen Solo hoch. Skeptisch schnüffelte er in der Luft. Er sah zu dem Mädchen.

"Sie riecht noch immer nach nahendem Tod."

"Sie hat hart zu kämpfen und ich weiß nicht ob sie es schafft. Aber Jacen war vorhin wach, er ist stark und wird wieder gesund. Nur noch ein bisschen Bacta."

Die kriegerischen Killer nickten.

"Seit ihr nur gekommen um nach Jacen zu sehen? Oder kann ich euch vieleicht auch helfen?"

Der ältere nickte.

"Ich möchte Sie auch um Hilfe bitten, aber erst wenn wir gleich auf der Venture sind. Noch haben Sie zwei Patienten." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und beide verschwanden wieder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AMD2 rollte trillernd den Korridor entlang und schlüpfte von einem Raum in den nächsten, um die Jedi zu wecken, da sie in kürze aus dem Hyperraum springen würden. Mitten im Niergendwo, zwischen Sternensystemen der unbekannten Regionen.

Noch immer trillernd schnellte er zurück ins Cockpit.

„AMD2, alle wach?"

Der Atromech gab eine kurze Abfolge von Zwitscherlauten von sich. Streen befahl ihm die Schutzschilde hochzufahren. Der kleine Droide machte sich sogleich stumm an die Arbeit. Anschließend surrte er sich in seiner Halterung fest.

Derr Jedi-Meister aktivierte das interne Kom:„Augen auf! Rücksturz in 5, 4, 3, 2..._jetzt_!"

Er spürte wie sich die Jedi an Board von der Macht durchfluten ließen, mit ihren Sinnen in den Raum vor ihnen tasteten.

Neben der _NightLight_ fielen soeben alle 12 X-Flügler der Gespenster aus dem Hyperraum.

Streen fühlte wie auch Kyp Durron, welcher die Staffel zur Zeit führte das All ringsum sondierte.

Plötzlich schrillten alle Alarmsignale los und sechs Bomber stürzten neben ihnen in den Realraum. Seine Finger schwebten bereits über den Feuerknöpfen, als er die tastenden Präsensen der Neuankömmlinge fühlte.

Gegenseitig begannen sie sich zu sondieren.

Der junge Wookiee neben ihm regte sich und deutete brummend aufs Kom. Streen nickte. Lowbacca aktivierte den Schalter.

„Coreni. Asor tar iney?"

Die Antwort kam augenblicke später, begleitet von den üblichen Statikgeräuschen. „Coreni. Aijen taiin, paedo all arath duné sai anek."

„Coreni. Paedo all arath danab duné sai. Imena, ähm..." Belustigt und nachdenklich betrachtete Streen den Wookiee, als ihm die Worte fehlten. Aber einen Moment später fielen sie ihm wieder ein, er fuhr fort, „Imeena ador dune a al kallon, anek."

Streen verkniff sich ein amüsiertes lachen und sah zu wie der Wookiee eine Reihe Zahlen in den Navcomputer eingab. Die Angaben für ihren nächsten Kurs hatte ihm soeben einer der anderen Bomber Piloten per Telepathie zukommen lassen.

Lowbacca knurrte zufrieden und deutet dem Jedi- Meister ein alles Ok an. Da antwortete gerade wieder der Bomberanführer:„Coreni attna aijen arath. Coreni duné sai reff, iney?"

„Coreni ata Novar," entgegnete Streen rasch.

„Coreni ata Novar ar." Bestätigte der Bomberanführer.

Der Jedi-Meister korrigierte den Kurs und flog zum Sprungpunkt, den der Wookiee von Gennar Rhysode bekommen hatte. Hinter ihnen nahmen auch die X-Flügler ihre neue Positionen ein.

Auf ein „_Vier!"_ von Gennar sprangen alle gemeinsam in den Hyperraum.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Fünfzehn Minuten und einen Sprung später erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Vor ihnen im Weltall hing ein Supersternenzerstörer, oder besser er _war_ dort und auch wieder _nicht_.

Die Errant Ventur war durch ein Tarnfeld vollkommen verborgen. Sogar die Sterne die sie eigentlich verdeckte waren zu sehen. Aber die Jedi _spürten_ die Anwesenheit ihrer Familien, Freunde und Kameraden. Sie _wussten_ sie _waren da_.

Bei diesem Anblick, oder eher Nichtanblick, ließ der Wookiee wie einige Piloten auch einen anerkennend, überraschten Laut ertönen.

_Sie haben es geschafft_, durchfuhr es Streen, _Sie haben es wirklich geschafft, jeder Unwissende Pilot würde an der Venture vorbeifliegen, oder an ihr zerschellen._

Der Wookiee neben ihm riss ihn wildgestikulierend aus den Gedanken. Doch er brummte so schnell, das Streen nichts verstand. „AMD2."

Der Droide rollte heran, verband sich mit dem Schiffscomputer und lieferte die Übersetzung. „Er hält. Sie waren fleißig in den letzten Tagen," der Astromech legte eine Pause ein und stellte anschließend eine Frage, „Heißt das, ich kann bei den Meistern Solusar bleiben?"

Der Wookiee warf den Kopf in den Nacken und gröllte lachend, der Mensch lächelte milde und der Droide begann eingeschnappt zu tröten, als er sich von der Schnittstelle trennte. „Schon gut AMD2, ich denke das lässt sich einrichten," beruhigte der Jedi- Meister den Droiden.

Gleichzeitig konzentrierte sich Lowbacca auf Gennar, welcher im die Landekoordinaten mitteilte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Als Corran den aktivierten Schild bemerkte kam er um einen triumphirenden Ausruf nicht herum. „Warsrik!"

Jaina vernahm den Ausruf des Jedi- Meisters und grinste. Von den meisten anderen Renegaten fing sie Verwirrung auf, doch außer ihr schienen auch Corrans alter Flügelmann Ooryl Oorygg und Gavin Darklighter die Bedeutung des Wortes zu kennen. Sie waren amüsiert.

Sie selbst war sich sicher ihr Vater fände es sehr interessant das der ehemalige CorSec die getarnte Venture als höchstes Schmugglerversteck betitelte.

_Vater...JACEN!_ Hallte es in ihr wieder. Die verdrängte Unruhe und Sorge um ihren Bruder kehrte mit geballter Wucht wieder und drohte sie zu überwältigen, als sie seinen Schmerz erneut spürte, sowie den Tod, welcher nach ihm griff.

Sie keuchte erschreckt. _Jacen!_

Während er Position hinter Renegat eins und zwei bezog fühlte er die plötzliche Angst eines anderen. Er hörte einen erschreckten Schrei in der Macht und kippte mit seinem Jäger nach rechst. In einer scharfen Kehre flog er zu Jaina Solo. Gleichzeitig sammelte er all seine Jedikräfte und versuchte sie zu erreichen.

Wenn sie sich jetzt nicht konzentrierte, dann würde sie nicht durch das dünne Eingangsloch im Schild kommen. Er legte all seine Ruhe und Zuversicht in das eine Gedankenbild. Jacen, wie er in einem Bactatank schwamm und Cilghal, welche davor stand.

Sie kämpfte mit den Kontrollen um ihren Flügelmann nicht zu rammen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie die Ängste zu verdrängen.

Da sah sie unvermittelt ein Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge. Sie spürte die starke ruhige Präsens eines weiteren Jedi. Sie griff nach der Präsens, empfing noch mehr Zuversicht, Vertrauen...

Sie schloss die Augen und überließ sich der Macht. Einen Moment später flog ihr Jäger in der Flügelmannposition hinter Corrans. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle wieder weitestgehend unter Kontrolle und steurte mit ihm den Hangar an.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaina schaltete ihre Triebwerke ab, befahl ihrer R2- Einheit die Systeme herunter zu fahren und schaffte es tatsächlich noch vor den anderen Piloten aus ihrem Jäger, obwohl sie als letzte gelandet war.

Ohne irgendwen oder irgendetwas zu beachten stürzte sie Tahiri hinterher auf die Hangartore zu.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Corran, beziehungsweise Kam liefen aus zwei verschiedenen Richtungen ihren Schützlingen hinterher, um sie zurückzuhalten. Doch beim Klang einer allzu bekannten Stimme, blieben sie gleichzeitig auf ungefähr gleicher Höhe stehen.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

„Jaina! Tahiri! Halt!" Rief eine ruhige, tiefe Stimme.

Die junge Frau und das Mädchen blieben wie versteinert stehen, drehten sich zur Seite.

Meister Skywalker kam mit weiten Schritten gemächlich auf sie zu. Er strahlte eine Aura von Stärke und absoluter Ruhe aus. Seine Augen blickten sanft auf die beiden jungen Jedi. Er breitete seine Hände aus, als warte er darauf zwei kleine Kinder an die Hand zu nehmen.

Die beiden jüngeren kamen auf ihn zu.

„Onkel Luke!" Rief Jaina aufgeregt, „Wo ist Jacen? Wie..."

Beruhigend strich er seiner Nichte über die Stirn und lächelte sie an, ebenso verfuhr er bei Tahiri, welche nicht weniger aufgelöst. Er umspülte sie mit einer Woge aus Wärme, Ruhe und Heilung. Langsam entspannten sie sich etwas, sein lächeln wurde noch etwas sanfter. „Kommt,"sagte er und trat hinter sie, je eine Hand auf der Schulter eines der Mädchen. Dann führte er sie fort.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abschätzend sahen sie sich an.

„Tut gut dich munter wieder zusehen."

„Kam," antwortete der Corran schlicht.

Ein weiterer Blickwechsel und beide schritten auf die übrige Gruppe zu, welche sich allmählich am Fuße der _NightLight_ versammelte.

„Dad!"

Der jüngere von beiden breitete seine Arme aus und drückte seinen Sohn erleichtert an sich. „Valin." Sein geübter Blick bemerkte gleich, das sein Sohn einen seiner Arme schonte und hob die Braue. „Dein Arm?"

„Schon Ok," winkte der blonde Padawan ab. „Dad ich will zur Krankenstation. Ich muss wissen, wie es Jacen und dem fremden Mädchen geht,..."

Verständnislos und ganz und gar nicht einverstanden mit dieser Erklärung sah er weg von seinem Sohn, auf der Suche nach seiner Meisterin oder Tekli. Doch noch ehe er eine der beiden erblickte wurde er gerufen.

„Corran! Kam! Darklighter!"

Alles drehte sich um. Von der anderen Seite umrundeten soeben Talon Karrde und Kenth Hamner die _NightLight_.

„Schön das ihr alle gut angekommen seit," begrüßte sie der alte Schmuggler, dessen Haar allmählich ergraute. Er lächelte Valin zu.

Auch Kenth schaute auf den jungen Padawan, aber in seinem Blick lag auch eine große Portion Anerkennung. „Valin Horn, ich soll dir von Leia Solo ausrichten, das sie dir etwas schuldig ist, sie dankt dir hiermit für Jacens Leben."

Valin wurde rot und stierte auf den Boden, während sein Vater aufhorchte. „Du hast Jacen gerettet?"

Annerkennung und Stolz brandeten in Corrans Augen auf.

Tionne Solusar und Tekli kamen aus dem Shuttel. Kam wandte sich besorgt seiner Frau zu. Die in der Tat etwas blass aussah. Doch die Jedi- Meisterin, mit den silberblonden Haaren hob beschwichtigend eine ihrer feingliedrigen Hände.

Dann sah sie direkt zu Corran.

„Ohja, das hat er. Er hat gelernt mit seinem Lichtschwert zu verschmelzen und mit ihm eine Einheit zu bilden", ihre Stimme wurde sanft, „Valin, egal was heute geschehen ist, du hast allen Grund stolz zu sein, denn du bist über dich selbst hinaus gewachsen.

Jetzt gehe mit deinem Vater und ruhe dich aus. Wir sehen uns morgen zum Training."

Corran fühlte wie sich die Schultermuskeln seines Sohnes, unter seiner Hand anspannten. Zudem entging ihm, im Gegensatz zu debn meisten anderen nicht, wie Tionne ins schwanken geriet.

Das sie sich bei ihrem Mann anlehnte war viel mehr als eine einfache Ahnlehnung, sie suchte Halt. Rasch gab er seinem Sohn ein Zeichen nickte den anderen zu und sie gingen davon.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kam entging nicht wie wackelig seine Frau in Wahrheit auf den Beinen war. Mit noch größerer Beunruhigung nahm er wahr, wie sie fast stürzte als sie mit Valin sprach.

Vorsichtig tastete er nach seiner Frau, sowie ihrem Ungeborenen. Aber sofort sperrte sie ihn aus und drängte seinen Geist beiseite.

Nach dem Corran und Filius gegangen waren verabschiedete auch er sich. Er legte Tionne einen Arm um die Hüfte und gemeinsam verließen sie langsam in Richtung ihres Quartieres den Hangar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

So das war chap zwei ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und das es mir schneller als dieses mal gelingt das nächste chat online zu bringen.

Bye eure Elea

**Bitte vergesst das review nicht!**

**Dankeschön!**


	4. Zwischen Leben und Tod II Chap 3

**Und hier noch ein chap von mir für euch. **_eine Runde Süßes und Trinken ausgibt_

**Hier, bitte, viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXX**

**Zwischen Leben und Tod IICHAP 3**

Luke Skywalker hatte die beiden jungen Jedi gedrängt sich erst frisch zu machen, ehe er ihnen etwas Obst gereicht hatte. Jetzt standen sie vor der Krankenstation und er öffnete die Tür. Sein kleiner Astromech rollte leise trötend hinter her.

Jaina stürzte an ihrem Onkel vorbei durch die Tür. Energisch schob sie seine beruhigende Präsens aus ihrem Bewusstsein. „Mum, Dad!"

**XXXXX**

Han und Leia wandten sich beim öffnen der Tür gleichzeitig um. Sekunden später fiel ihnen ihre zitternde Tochter in die Arme. Leia strich ihr sanft übers glänzende Haar und Han drückste sie fest an sich.

„He, ruhig kleines, er wird schon wieder. Jacen gibt nicht so schnell..."

„Ich habe gespürt, wie er fast..." Jaina stockte unfähig weiter zu reden. Dann aprubt löste sie sich von ihren Eltern und machte die wenigen Schritte auf den Notfallbactatank zu, in dem ihr Bruder lag. Einer von zweien, welche die Venture erst seit zwei Tagen besaß.

_Jacen_. _Wehe, du lässt mich auch alleine._

Han sah seiner Tochter hinterher und wollte ihr nach, doch Leia hob die Hand und hielt ihn zurück. Bedrückt sah er auf die Rücken jener zwei Frauen, welche ihm mehr bedeuteten als alles andere auf der Welt.

Ruhig trat sie neben ihre Tochter, legte einen Arm um Jainas Schulter.

_So solltest du nicht denken._

Jaina zuckte unweigerlich zusammen als sie ihr den Gedanken schickte. Leia trat um die jüngere herum.

„Anakin tat, was er tuen musste, du hättest es ebenso getan, wie auch Jacen. Ani _wusste_, das er nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte und machte das beste daraus, er schenkte seinen Freunden und Geschwistern das Leben."

Sie nickte stumm. In den Worten lag all die Liebe ihrer Mutter, sie entsprachen so absolut der Wahrheit.

Instinktiv lehnte sie sich wie schon sooft in ihrem Leben Halt suchend an die ältere Frau. Für einen Moment schloß sie die Augen und berührte Jacen. _Ich liebe dich, kleiner Bruder. Bitte lass mich nicht alleine._

**XXXXX**

Die Jedi- Padawan stand zögernd in der Tür und beobachtete. Ihre Augen huschten von den drei ältesten Solos zu Jacen und zurück.

Luke berührte das Mädchen am Arm und machte sie auf Han aufmerksam als dieser näher kam. Sie zuckte zusammen, schaute kurz zu seinem Schwager auf und blickte dann rasch zu Boden.

Han bemerkte Tahiris Unsicherheit. Das Mädchen wollte hier sein, doch zugleich fühlte sie sich fehl am Platze wie seit Monaten schon..._seit Anakin..._

„Tahiri, schön das es dir gut geht."

Sie nickte.

Keinem der beiden Männer entging wie die kleine Hand auf der Hüfte über dem Lichtschwert von Anakin zum liegen kam. Und beide wussten, das es ihr nicht wirklich gut ging.

Dieses junge Mädchen war noch lange entfernt davon mit dem Tod Anakins zurecht zu kommen. Des Menschen, der ihr geholfen hatte nach der Entführung der durch die Yuuzhan Vong wieder zu sich selbst zu finden.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung was in ihr vorging, niemand hatte es, auch ihr Meister nicht. Sie konnten es nur ahnen.

Er nahm ihre Hand. „Komm, wir gehen zu Leia und Jaina."

Sie zuckte zurück. Han zog den Arm hoch, plötzlich aufs höchste alarmiert. „Tahiri?" Seine Augen maßen ihre Haltung, „Was ist mit dir?"

Luke trat einen Schritt vor.

Leia und Jaina drehten sich um. Sie spürten die Unruhe der Männer und etwas anderes, etwas verstecktes, was von der Padawan ausging.

Leia hatte den deutlichen Eindruck eines verdrängten und stummen Schreies. Sie _stupste _ihren Bruder an, wunderte sich das er es nicht bemerkte und löste sich von Jaina.

Langsam ging sie auf das Mädchen zu, öffnete sich der Macht. „Tahiri, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie ruhig.

Zwei verstörte Augen schauten sie zögernd an. Das Mädchen wandte jedoch nicht den Blick ab.

Sie wusste das die Mutter ihres Freundes wissen wollte, wie es ihr im ganzen ging, doch sie wusste es nicht. Sie war nicht sicher was sie fühlte. Dies war ihre erste Mission gewesen, seit...seit Anakins tot und wieder waren beinahe Jedi gestorben und wieder war ein Solo dabei. Brachte sie der Familie Unglück?

Ihre innere Stimme schallt sie für diesen dummen Gedanken, sie entschied sich dafür zu antworten.

„Mein Arm tut weh." Sie wandte den Blick von Leia und schaute an Jaina vorbei zu Jacen. Von ihm kehrten ihre Gedanken wieder zurück zu Anakin. _Anakin. Oh Ani...Ani…_

Sie hörte sein Lachen, sah sein Gesicht genau vor sich. Sie senkte den Kopf, als Wut, Trauer und Verzweiflung sie überfielen. Und sie wehrte sich nicht, als Leia Solo ihre Arme um sie legte und an sich zog.

„Schscht, Tahiri, alles wird gut. Alles wird gut., du wirst sehen," flüsterte Leia, noch leiser fügte sie hinzu, „Ich vermisse ihn auch."

Sie fühlte wie die Tränen des Mädchens ihr Kleid tränkten und wiegte sie sanft. „Jacen _wird_ gesund."

Sie führte das Mädchen zu ihrer Familie. Han trat neben sie und Tahiri ging die wenigen Schritte weiter zum Tank und Jaina.

Han blickte seine Frau an und beide zogen sich ein Stück in Lukes Richtung zurück. Sein Schwager tauschte einen blick mit Leia und kam näher.

„Sie tut mir leid. Anakin war alles für sie. Freund und Vertrauter, sie ist noch immer nicht über seinen Tot hinweg."

Leia schaute auf den Rücken des Mädchens, sie sah wie Jaina ihr eine Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Sie hat uns, Kam und Tionne," flüsterte Leia. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu. „Er hätte sie geheiratet, bald und sie wären gute Eltern geworden."

Sie sahen einander traurig an. Das Ehepaar Solo kam an die Mädchen heran.

**XXXXX**

Luke vernahm als einziger die sich öffnende Tür, er fühlte wie Kam an seine Seite glitt. „Wie steht es mit den beiden?"

„Jacen wird wieder völlig gesund. Diese junge Jedi allerdings..." Der ältere Jedi- Meister verstummte.

„Wie stehen ihre Chancen?"

„Cilghal meint, wenn es keine weiteren Komplikationen gibt,...doch wäre sie keine Jedi, so wäre sie wohl schon tod. Aber du kennst Cilghal, sie spricht nicht von Chancen."

Kam lächelte sicher. „Sie schafft es, sie ist sehr stark Luke und ich meine stark. Wie sie gekämpft hat und mit dem Lichtschwert (LS) zur Einheit verschmilzt.

Luke, wäre sie nicht so jung, hielte ich sie für eine herausragende Meister Kandidatin."

Der Jedi- Meister wölbte die Brauen und warf seinem Freund und einstigen Schüler Kam einen ernsten Blick zu. „Bist du sicher? Auch was Jacens Rettung angeht? Sie ist nicht älter als 16 Jahre."

„Ja, völlig, aber was besorgt dich daran so?"

„Karrde hat mir erzählt, dass das Mädchen vor vier Jahren seinen Meister vewrloren hat. Sie war nur sehr kurz Birians Schülerin, ehe er bei Sernpidal umkam."

In Kams Augen erkannte Luke das plötzliche verstehen. „Du denkst an Kyp. Und fragst dich wer sie weiter unterrichtete."

„Ja."

„Luke ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber das was sie mit Jacen gemacht hat, es war so, wie wenn Mara und du euch verbindet...du weißt schon. Ich meine..." Er brach ab und wirbelte zu seiner Schülerin herum...

**XXXXX**

Das Mädchen neben seiner Tochter geriet ins schwanken. Han versuchte sie zu erreichen, doch es war Jaina, welche es im letzten Moment auffing. Er nahm Tahiri hoch und trug sie zum nächsten Untersuchungstisch.

„Tahiri", Meister Solusar strich seiner Schülerin über die Stirn und berührte sie stärkend in der Macht.

Luke beugte sich über sie, tastete die junge Padawan mit der Macht ab. Er fand _etwas_... .

Das Mädchen stöhnte auf und öffnete erschreckt die Augen, als er ihren Bauch abtastete. Jetzt lokalisierte er den Schmerzausgangspunkt genau. „Leia, hol Cilgal!"

Seine Schwester eilte davon, Kam stand besorgt über Tahiri gebeugt da, versuchte sie zu beruhigen und ihren wieder aufgebauten Machtwall zu brechen.

Luke versenkte sich tief in der Macht, angestrengt trieb er das Vong-Gift aus dem Körper des Mädchens.

**XXXXX**

Leia wollte die Tür eben erst öffnen, da kam Cilgal bereits herein gestürmt. „Ich habe etwas gespürt," sie rannte an der Menschenfrau vorbei, zu den beiden Jedi- Meistern und der Padawan.

Kam Solusar wich zur Seite und stellte sich ans Kopfende der Liege, seine Schülerin starrte ihn angstvoll an. „Schscht. Lass deinen Schutz fallen, lass mich rein. Bleib ruhig liegen."

Cilgal ließ eine Schale auf sich zufliegen und legte die Hand ihrer Patientin hinein. Dann suchte sie mit der Macht die giftigen Substanzen, die Meister Skywalker bereits angefangen war zusammenzutreiben und drängte sie durch Tahiris Finger hinaus.

_Jeditrance, sie **muss** ruhiger werden._

Er vernahm die Worte seines früheren Jedi- Meisters und sogleich lullte er seine Schülerin in einen Nebel aus Ruhe, Liebe, und Wärme. Ganz langsam ließ er sie so in eine Jedi- Trance gleiten. Er stellte es so geschickt an, das sie sein Vorhaben erst erkannte als sie bereits in die Trance abtauchte.

Nach über einer Stunde war es geschafft, das Gift aus dem Körper getrieben, doch es hatte bereits bleibende Schäden hinterlassen. So das sie zwei Minuten später in dem dritten und letzten Bactatank der Krankenstation dümpelte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

„Sie ist also schwanger? Aber das...wie kann ich das nur übersehen haben, sie ist schwanger, mit Zwillingen und ich..."

Tionne ergriff den Arm ihres Mannes als er an ihr vorbnei lief und zog ihn zu sich auf die Bank. „Ich _bin_ schwanger und habe auch nichts gemerkt, sie hat sich abgeschirmt Kam."

Leia , die ihnen gegenüber saß nickte. „Ich denke sie wollte es selbst nicht wahrhaben, immerhin sind es...Anakins Kinder."

„Sie ist... ich habe Angst um sie...sie ist nach wie vor sehr sensibel und labil." Ohne seine Gefühle zu verbergen vergrub Kam seinen Kopf in den Händen. „Ich habe nichts gemerkt..."

„Ist es wirklich noch immer so schlimm," hackte Luke vorsichtig nach.

„Ich habe Angst um sie Luke. Sie ist nicht meine erste Padawan, doch sie ist für mich mehr als nur eine Schülerin und es ist furchtbar sie so zu sehen.

Vor allem nach dem mit Jacen hat sie wieder richtig dicht gemacht und beinahe hätte sie ohne nachzudenken angegriffen."

Besorgt wiegte Luke mit dem Kopf, ehe er jeden einzeln betrachtete. „Wir müssen sie im Auge behalten. Kam du und sie, ihr solltest vorerst die Venture nicht mehr verlassen."

Leia trat mit Han hinter Kam und Tionne. „Sei einfach für sie da, wir werden es auch sein."

Der angesprochene nickte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Schweißgebadet erwachte sie aus dem Schlaf. Zunächst wusste sie nicht was sie erschreckt hatte, aber dann kehrte die Erinnerung zurück.

Sie hatte ihr und Lukes Kind gespürt, es gehalten und dann ganz plötzlich war es ihr entglitten, in weite ferne verschwunden. Es hatte getsrampelt und plötzlich war es still geworden, hatte geschwiegen, es war...tod gewesen.

_Tod...Ben!_

Sie wollte zu ihm rennen, aber sie konnte fühlen, das es ihrem Sohn gut ging. Er schlief. Und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr bewusst, das sie ein Mädchen gehalten hatte. Ein Mädchen, keinen Jungen, ein Mädchen.

Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und horchte in sich hinein...da war es...ein winziger kleiner Fötus und sie hatte bisher nichts bemerkt. Amüsiert schüttelte sie den Kopf, gleichzeitig berührte sie das Kleine liebevoll, ehe sie nach ihrem Ehemann rief.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

„Sag mal Kam, was ist eigentlich los? Immer noch Tahiri?"

Kam schüttelte den Kopf. „Tionne, sie pocht darauf, unser Sohn habe es sehr eilig zu kommen, er würde keinesfalls noch vier Wochen warten."

Leia die sich mit einem Getränk dazu setzte grinste. „Glaube ihr, sie ist die Mutter, sie wird es wissen."

Cilgal musterte die anderen. „Es wird schon noch etwas dauern."

Han zog seine Frau an sich, umarmte sie und erklärte:„Ihr glaubt Tionne nicht."

„Nein tue ich nicht," sagte Kam und auch Cilgal nickte.

Er zeigte sein Han- Solo- Grinsen und küsste seine Frau auf die Wange. „Wenn sie es sagt, dann solltet ihr, ihr glauben. Heilerin oder nicht Cilgal eine Mutter spürt es."

Die Jedi-Heilerin gab ein MonCal- Äquvalent eines Stöhnens von sich. „Also gut, ich werde wachsam blei..."

Kam und Luke zuckten zeitgleich zusammen.

„Mara!" „Tionner!"

Mit ihnen sprang Cilgal auf, doch während die Männer zur Tür eilten überlegte sie, wem sie nachlaufen sollte. „Kam! Luke!"

„Ich weiß nicht", entgegnete Kam.

„Geh mit ihm," erwiderte Luke und war schon halb draußen, „Mara ist aufgeregt aber ihr und Ben fehlt nichts."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beunruhigt nahm er, von seiner Frau ausgehend eine Welle des Schmerzes wahr. Einige Sekunden später folgte eine unterdrückte weitere. Noch bevor er die Quartiertür erreichte nahm er ihr einen Teil des Schmerzes, verband sich mit ihr in der Macht. Cilgal folgte ihm in einigem Abstand.

„Tionne." Kam ging in die Knie, vor seiner am Boden liegenden Frau. Während die MonCalamarische Jedi- Heilerin eintrat legte Kam seine Frau auf ihr gemeinsames Bett.

Erneut zuckte sie Schwangere zusammen, ehe sie ihn angrinste. „Siehst du, ich habs dir doch gesagt."

„Ja das hast du." Er nahm ihre Hand und nahm einen Teil ihres Schmerzes auf, schickte ihr Kraft und Wärme zurück.

Cilgal hatte die werdende Mutter inzwischen untersucht und erklärte nun munter. „Dieser junge Herr hat es in der Tat sehr eilig, das wird eine schnelle Geburt."

Sie schob ihre Ärmel hoch und holte einige Handtücher herbei.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Obwohl er sicher war das es seiner Familie gut ging beeilte er sich zu Mara zu gelangen. Ihr Ruf hatte so aufgeregt geklungen, irgendetwas hatte sie in ihrer frühen Ruhe gestört.

Leise um den gemeinsamen Sohn nicht zu wecken schlich er zum Zimmer seines Sohnes, so wie er es jeden Abend tat. Erst dann ging er in ihr Schlafzimmer.

„Mara?"

Sie saß auf dem Bett, sah überglücklich aus und streckte ihm ihre Hände entgegen. „Komm her Skywalker. Ich habe etwas für dich."

Doch noch ehe er bei ihr war, war sie aufgestanden und ihm in die Arme geflogen.

Verwundert erwiderte er ihre Überschwängliche Umarmung, ehe er sie eine halbe Armlänge von sich weg drückte. „Was ist Mara?"

„Sag du es mir Skywalker."

Argwöhnisch suchte er in ihren Augen nach einem Anhaltspunkt, was sie meinte.

„Sie mich _an_ Skywalker!"

Verwirrung stieg in ihm hoch. „Das tue ich doch."

Sie verdrehte gespielt, genervt die Augen:„_Nicht_ mit den **Augen**!" Zwei ihrer Finger schlugen hart gegen seine Brust. „Ma-ara?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er tat wie ihm geheißen. Er griff mit seinen Machtsinnen nach ihr, sondierte sie von Kopf bis...

„Mara", hauchte er und sie nickte einfach.

„Ja, deine Tochter."

„Mara!" Begeisterung und unbändige Freude schwangen in diesem einen Wort mit, als er sie hochhob und rumwirbelte. „Ich liebe dich Mara. Euch drei."

Zärtlich drückte er sie an sich. „Wir bekommen eine Tochter."

„Eine Schwester für Ben.!

Er nickte. „Heute ist wahrlich der Tag unserer Zukunft."

Fragend schaute sie ihn an.

„Tionne bekommt gerade ihren Sohn, Tahiri erwartete Zwillinge und wir..."

„Moment, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Sie hätte sie fast verloren, aufgrund des Vong-Giftes, mit welchem sie beim Kampf infiziert worden ist," argwöhnisch betrachtete er seine Frau, welche sich umdrehte. „Du wusstest es? Seit wann?"

„Schon länger, aber ich versprach ihr, ihr Zeit zu lassen es selbst zu sagen."

„Ich hätte auch so entschieden, es war richtig, du kannst nichts für das, was geschehen ist."

„Ich weiß."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tionne sank erschöpft in die Kissen. Im selben Augenblick begann ihr Neugeborenes zu schreien. Lächelnd schaute sie ins Gesicht ihres Mannes, der sie anstrahlte.

Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich...", begann er doch sie legte ihm einen Finger an die Lippen. „Ich weiß, aber wie heißt er jetzt?"

Cilgal kam hinzu und legte den Säugling in die Arme seines Vaters. „Bitte schön. Drei Solos und die Skywalkers warten vor der Tür."

„Lass sie herein Cilgal", antwortete Tionne.

„Gern, wenn der Herr Vater zuvor vielleicht noch den Namen seines Juniors festlegen will?" Neckisch sah sie den Freund an. Kam lachte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

„Baby!" flüsterte Ben auf Maras Arm und streckte seine kleinen Hände in Richtung des Säuglings aus. „Baby."

Die Erwachsenen lachten und Tionne winkte den Jungen zu sich. Mara setzte ihn auf das Bett. Ganz, ganz vorsichtig strich der kleine Junge dem Baby übers Gesicht. „Baby ieb."

„Ja Uuly ist lieb", erklärte Tionne und strich dem Jungen ihrerseits über die Wange.

Während die Erwachsenen den Eltern gratulierten betrachtete der kleine Skywalker interessiert das Neugeborene und streichelte und küsste es.

„Er heißt also Uuly?" Fragte Luke.

„Uulyc- Mace Solusar," antwortete Kam.

„Das ist ein vielsagender Name für einen kleinen Jedi." Bemerkte Leia. Ihr Bruder nickte.

„Beides Namen großer Jedi und voller Geschichte und Stärke."

Da berührte Ben das Baby in der Macht, überrascht hielt der Säugling in seinen Bewegungen inne und Ben lachte auf. Mara hob ihren Sohn hoch und erklärte:„Das macht man nicht, Uulyc ist noch zu klein."

Genau in dem Augenblick begann der Säugling zu schreien. Ben legte seine Hand auf die Stirn des Neugeborenen. „Baby hunger."

Tionne nahm ihren Sohn in die Arme. „Er hat Recht."

„Er ist eben ein Skywalker. Jacen und Jaina wussten auch immer wann Anakin Hunger hatte."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Cilgal aufs höchste alarmiert. Der Alarm des Bactatanks, in dem das Mädchen lag trillerte bedrohlich.

Schnell war sie nahebei, untersuchte die unausgebildete junge Jedi, mit ihren Machtsinnen. Die Körperfunktionen des Mädchens sanken von Sekunde, zu Sekunde weiter ab. Der Jedi- Heilerin schien es als habe sie den Kampf aufgegeben.

Cilgal sammelte die allumfassende Macht, tastete nach dem Bewusstsein des Mädchens um es zu stärken, ihr Hoffnung zu geben, Vertrauen. Das bemerkte sie Jacens Präsens. So stark, als wäre er selbst mit in ihrem Tank.

Verblüfft blinzelte sie zu Jacen herüber. Jetzt wo sie sich der Machtverbindung zwischen den beiden gewahr war, bemerkte sie die dünnen, jedoch starken Machtfäden, die den jungen Mann mit dem Mädchen verbanden.

Diese Fäden schienen sogar noch an Stärke und Helligkeit zuzunehmen. Sie blieb wachsam, aber wartete selbst nur noch ab. Denn mit der stärker werdenden Verbindung zwischen Jacen und dem Mädchen wurden auch ihre Werte wieder besser.

**XXXXX**

Irgendetwas drängte sich in Jacens schlafenden Geist, verdrängten die Heiltrance und ließen ihn erwachen.

Er blinzelte und fand sich wie schon zuvor im Bactatank wieder, aber dies war kein Notfalltank mehr. Und geweckt hatte ihn..._Sie!_

Die junge Jedi, welche ihn gerettet hatte, im Tank neben ihm. Sie ließ sich fallen, in die tiefen der Bewusstlosigkeit. Sie gab auf, er fühlte wie ihre Lebensgeister schwanden und ihre Körperfunktionen sanken.

_Nein!_

Das wollte und würde er nicht zulassen. Jacen blickte zu ihr herüber, atmete tief ein und aus, öffnete sich ganz der Macht. Er tastete nach ihrem Geist, griff zu, umhüllte sie ganz und gar mit einer Wolke aus Liebe, Vertrauen, Wärme, Zuversicht, Zärtlichkeit und Stärke. So wie sie ihn vor weniger als einem Tag das Leben gerettet hatte half er nun ihr.

Er fühlte, wie sie zurückkehrte, ihre Lebensgeister wieder zu pulsieren begannen, wie sie nach ihm fasste, langsam zu sich kam. Für einen kurzen Augenblick öffnete sie die Augen und wand den Kopf, blickte ihn direkt an.

_Sarina, kämpfe ich brauche dich...ich liebe dich._

Er legte diesen Gedanken in ihren Geist, zusammen mit all seiner Liebe und Wärme.

Er spürte ihren sehr schwachen mentalen Händedruck. Und ganz allmählich Stück für Stück trennte er ihrer beider gemeinsame Verbindung, bis sie nicht mehr länger wie ein Geist, sondern wie zwei nebeneinander stehende waren.

Nur ein einziges mentales Band hielt Jacen, gerade genug, um jede Veränderung der jungen Jedi wahrzunehmen, doch zuwenig um die Gedanken des anderen zu lesen.

Dann nach wenigen Minuten streckte Jacen noch einmal seine Machtsinne nach ihr aus, ließ sie in eine erholsame Jedi- Trance gleiten. Ehe er sich selbst in eine zurückversetzte, die Verbindung zu ihr haltend.

**XXXXX**

Die MonCal- Meisterin wachte weiter über ihre beiden Patienten. Staunend beobachtete sie, wie der junge Solo das Mädchen auf die gleiche Weise rettete, wie sie ihn gerettet hatte. Er verband sich mit ihr zu einer vollkommenen Einheit, ihrer beider Geister wurden eins und das auf so fast perfekte Art und Weise, wie es eigentlich nur Jedi- Meistern möglich sein sollte.

Außerdem verblüffte es sie woher Jacen, selbst noch nicht ganz genesen die Kraft dazu nahm. Klar war er ein Jedi, ein sehr guter noch dazu, aber weder würde er an die Fähigkeiten seines jüngeren Bruders heranreichen, noch hatte er seine Ausbildung beendet.

_Anderseits, ich selbst habe ihm gesagt, er würde einen guter Heiler werden können._

Doch nun versetzte Jacen sie absolut ins Staunen, auch nachdem er sich selbst in Trance zurückversetzt hatte hielt er eine Verbindung zu dem Mädchen aufrecht. Perplex starrte sie den jungen solo an.

„Jaa, er ist erstaunlich stark. Selbst Mara und mich verblüfft er immer wieder, in dem er verborgene Machtreserven abruft. Nur Anakin war darin _noch_ besser."

Leicht erschreckt fuhr Cilgal herum, sie hatte das auftauchen ihres früheren Meisters gar nicht bemerkt. Jetzt kam er auf sie zu und sein Gesicht zeigte jenes beruhigend, amüsierte- verschmitzte Lächeln, das sie bereits aus Schülertagen kannte. Sie deutete eine Verbeugung an.

Er tat es ihr gleich, dann trat er an ihr vorbei und richtete einen undurchschaubaren Blick auf die beiden jungen Menschen in den Bactatanks.

Luke berührte Jacen kurz in der Macht und fühlte eine Woge der Zufriedenheit von ihm ausgehen. Der Jedi- Meister zog sich wieder in sich selbst zurück und drehte sich zu Cilgal um. „Diese beiden Jedi haben einander gefunden", er nickte. „Ja die _Macht_ hat sie zusammengeführt."

Da die Heilerin ihn mit einer Miene ansah die deutlich zeigte, das sie nicht verstand, erklärte er lächelnd weiter:„Ihre Verbundenheit ist die gleiche, die Mara und ich seit Nirauan teilen. Jacen und dieses Mädchen gehören zusammen.

Auch wenn sie es vielleicht selber noch nicht wissen. Aber wir...," er sah sie verschwörerisch an, „wir wissen es auch nicht."

Er wandte sich ab. „Gute Nacht Jacen, junge Padawan. Cilgal."

Doch die Jedi- Heilerin schritt ihm rasch nach. „Du...du hast also eine Zukunft gesehen? Eine Zukunft für uns alle?"

Er drehte sich erneut um und schaute sie ernst an. „Ja ich habe eine Zukunft gesehen, eine mögliche und ich bin froh das sie bereits hier scheiterte.

In meiner Vision ist unsere junge Unbekannte in diesem Bactatank gestorben, sie hat Jacen in ein tiefes Loch gestüzt und auch wir hatten keine lange Zukunft mehr. Da war nichts Cilgal, nichts außer Dunkelheit und...keine Macht, keine Macht," die letzten Worte flüsterte er nur noch.

Ernst blickte Cilgal in seine blauen Augen, sie nickte. „Immer in Bewegung die Zukunft ist, hat das nicht bereits ihr Meister Yoda gesagt? Schwer zu deuten, alles verschleiert im Nebel, immer in Bewegung."

„Ja das hat er und er hatte Recht."

Die beiden Jedi- Meister sahen sich einen weiteren Moment still an.

„Gute Nacht Luke, grüße Mara von mir."

„Das werde ich. Gute Nacht Cilgal, ruhe dich aus, heute Nacht wird ihnen nichts mehr geschehen."

Cilgal zögerte einen Augenblick mit ihrer Antwort. Wie konnte er so sicher sein, sie hatten es doch eben noch gesagt _„Immer in Bewegung die Zukunft ist"_. Wie also konnte er sich so sicher sein?

„Gute..." Sie verstummte, Luke war bereits wieder verschwunden, genauso leise, wie er hereingekommen war. Sie grinste.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon da gestanden hatte, bis sie unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte, da sie jemand am Arm berührte.

„Verzeiht Meisterin erschrecken wollte ich euch nicht."

Sie sah zur Seite und direkt auf ihre Schülerin neben sich. „Tekli. Was machst du hier?"

Die kleine eher zurückhaltende Chadra- Fan sah sie aus ihren großen schwarzen Augen an.

_Was macht sie hier? Es passt gar so nicht zu ihr meine Befehle zu missachten._

Unbehaglich trat das Mädchen von einem Bein aufs andere. Cilgal wiederholte ihre Frage, doch diesmal wesentlich gefasster und ruhiger. „Was tust du hier Tekli?"

„Euch...euch ablösen, ihr seit erschöpft," Die Padawan wurde mit jedem Wort leiser, es war zum Schluß kaum mehr ein flüstern und sie sah zu Boden.

Cilgal schüttelte den Kopf schickte sie zurück ins Bett. Aber die Padawan machte keine Anstalten zu gehen und zum ersten mal wiedersprach sie ihrer Meisterin, zudem mit erstaunlich fester Stimme.

„Nein. Ich kann nicht. Meister Skywalker hat mich gerufen und mir einen Auftrag erteilt und Ihr habt immer gesagt, das..."

„Das er der oberste des Ordens ist, ja. Schon gut Tekli bleibe wenn du willst und ich lege mich schlafen, aber nur neben an, im Lagerraum."

Als sie sich umdrehte bemerkte sie noch wie ihre Schülerin erleichtert ausatmend Platz auf eine der leeren Liegen nahm. Mit einem Lächeln um die breiten Lippen legte sie sich schlafen.

Vermutlich hatte Tekli befürchtet das sie, Cilgal nicht nachgeben würde. Und mit einem amüsierten lächeln im Gesicht schlief sie ein.

**

* * *

**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXX**

**So, das war es für heute, ein 9 Seiten langes chap, viel Spaß damit und ich hoffe es gefällt.**

**Bitte Review nicht vergessen! Danke!**


	5. Zwillinge eine Einheit I

So hier **endlich** das nächste chap und dazu noch das erste eingeschobene **Zwischenchap** (Defaultchapter1), davon gibt's mehrere und die sind entstanden, weil mir irgendwann mal auffiel, das ich gar nicht geschrieben habe, was denn die Yuuzhan Vong so treiben. Aber wenn es euch nicht interessiert lasse ich die weg.

Und bitte habt Nachsicht mit mir. Das es so ewig dauerte bis ich dieses chap online gestellt habe. Aber ich mache **1.)** FOS und finde das nicht gerade leicht, dann habe ich **2.)** ein halbes Jahr lang auch noch jeden Abend zwei Stunden in einem Geschäft gearbeitet und wenn ich dann **3.) **am Wochenende nicht auch noch lernen musste habe ich meine Zeit lieber mit meinem Freund verbracht, der wenn, nur am Wochenende hier ist.

Außerdem und 4.) habe ich die schon geschriebenen chaps teils neubearbeitet und teils ganz neu geschrieben, aber auch weiter geschrieben. Jetzt muss ich nur Zeit zum tippen finden. 

Es existieren jetzt 14 Kapitel und 4 Zwischenchap, die das erste Buch bilden. Vom zweiten existieren auch schon ein paar, **aber** da arbeite ich jetzt erst einmal nicht dran, bis ich mehr Zeit habe, **nach den Prüfungen** im Mai und **nur, wenn** ihr fleißig lest und mir reviewt.

Also viel Spaß beim lesen und vergesst das review nicht will doch wissen, wie es euch gefällt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Default Chapter 1 

Tsavong Lah stand in mitten einem halben Dutzend Yuuzhan Vong Kriegern, sie warteten auf ihren neuen Executor. Der würde jeden Moment auftauchen und sie zu den Unterkünften der Beschämten führen.

Grimmig sah er sich um. Hinter ihnen am immer wieder näherrückenden Dschungel waren noch immer die Trümmer eines Uralten Tempels. Er kannte Bilder dieses Tempels, der bis zu seiner Zerstörung Ausbildungszentrum für die Jeedai- Adepten gewesen war.

Nur ein Haufen ungläubiger Kinder, die eine besondere Gabe besaßen, welche sein Volk nicht verstand, ausschloss und welche es auch nicht als gegeben ansah.

Dennoch blieb es Fakt, das es ihnen nicht gelungen war auch nur eines der Kinder dauerhaft Gefangen zu nehmen. Das einzige Mädchen das sie hatten Gefangen nehmen können war von Anakin Solo gerettet worden.

Zwar war es ihm Tsavong Lah vor seiner Verurteilung zum Beschämten nie gelungen Yun- Yammka die Jeedai- Zwillinge Jacen und Jaina Solo zu opfern, dafür aber hatten seine Krieger ihren jüngeren Bruder getötet. Anakin Solo. Dessen Tot seinen Vater hatte verrückt werden lassen, soviel er wusste.

Dennoch empfand Tsavong Lah keine Befriedigung, denn er war nun ein Beschämter, ein niederer Arbeiter und irgendwo dort draußen lief noch immer Jacen Solo herum. Jener junge Jeedai, der ihm schon sovieles vereitelt hatte.

Jacen hatte den Tot seiner Mutter verhindert, die Opferung hunderter von Flüchtlingen, er hatte wieder und wieder Tsavong Lahs Pläne zu Nichte gemacht.

Sowieso schien seine Familie ein Talent dafür zu besitzen die Pläne der Yuuzhan Vong zu vernichten. Bisweilen hatte er sich schon gefragt wie viele Solos es denn noch gab, dauernd tauchten Neue auf.

Und nun hatte auch noch Jacens Onkel dieser Skywalker seine Frau gerettet und Nachkommen gezüchtet.

Ja, Jacen Solo, seine Schwerster und der Rest seiner Verabscheuenswürdigen Familie war es, der Tsavong Lah die Schuld an seinem Zustand gab. Die Schuld daran, das die Götter sein Selbstopfer nicht angenommen hatten und er nun ein Beschämter war.

Ein Niemand.

De Executor kam. Mit Schrecken sah Tsavong Lah wie blutjung dieser noch war. Doch er senkte schnell wieder dem Kopf, es stand ihm nicht zu seinen Executor mit erhobenem Haupt gegenüber zu treten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er schon früh aus seiner Unterkunft gerufen und zugeteilt auf dem großen Schimmererfeld zu arbeiten. Zu seinem Entsetzten sollte er auch noch einen Sklaven bekommen.

Ärgerlich bluffte er den jungen und schmächtigen Ungläubigen an mit zu kommen. Am Daumen trug der Junge bereits den Sporn, welchen er zum abernten der Schimmerer brauchte. Ein klares Zeichen dafür, das er die Arbeit schon kannte.

Er sollte Recht behalten der Sklave wusste wie es ging. Aber er war so unendlich langsam, das sie seine Quote niemals erfüllen würden.

Stumm verfluchte er zum wiederholten male Yun- Yammka, das er ihn verlassen hatte, Yan-Ne Shel das sein Gestalter etwas falsch gemacht hatte und Yun- Yuuzhan persönlich, das er so etwas zuließ. Aber dann betete er zu Yun- Shuno sie möge ihm helfen und seinen Körper das Armimplantat doch annehmen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Executor Talarr Carr berichten Sie."

Unnachgiebig betrachtete Nas Choka den Villip vor sich, welcher die Gesichtszüge des Executors nachahmte und wartete.

„Kriegsmeister, er wird seine Quote nicht erfüllen solange der Sklave lebt. Ich habe ihren Befehl ausgeführt, er weiß er wird sterben, sollte dem Ungläubigen..."

Nas Choka winkte ab. „Gut. Sie melden sich wie vereinbart."

Damit wandte er sich ab und eilte in den Yammoskraum. Dort wartete bereits Nom Anur, mit Kommandant Malik Carr.

Zweiterer würde dafür bezahlen müssen, was auf Onderon geschehen war. Er hatte es nicht geschafft auch nur einen Piloten oder Jeedaai gefangen zunehmen. Er hatte es nur geschafft drei der Ungläubigen zu vergiften.

Doch Nas Choka zweifelte nicht daran, das jenes Mädchen, welches aus der Gefangennahme von Yavin entkommen war mittlerweile wieder genesen war. Sie hatte Onderon auf ihren eigenen Beinen verlassen, ganz im Gegenteil zu den zwei anderen unter ihnen Jacen Solo.

Diesen lästigen Jeedai waren sie nun sicherlich los.

_Jacen, der zweite Solo._ Er grinste siegessicher. _Malik Carr hat versagt wie Nom Anur schon sooft._ Nas Choka verstand nicht, warum Oberlord Shimrra Nom Anurs Tod verbot, ebenso wie dessen Abstufung zum einfachen Krieger, aber es gab ja andere Wege. Ebenso gute.

Ruhig trat er an die beiden anderen heran, schritt an ihnen vorbei. „Nom Anur holen sie mir Shedao Shai her," wies er den weiter entfernten an. Dann ohne Vorwahrung wirbelte er herum und tötete Malik Carr mit nur einem Schlag. Ehe er seine Waffe wieder einhackte zog er sie Nom Anur quer durchs Gesicht. „Holen Sie Shedao Shai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nom Anur spürte den Schmerz nahm ihn hin und wandte sich ab. Ihm missfiel das Shedao Shai die Chance erhalten sollte, als neuer Kriegsmeister den Namen seiner Familie wieder rein zu waschen und noch mehr, das er es sein sollte der ihn herrief.

Zweifellos war das Nas Chokas Art ihn zu demütigen. Aber der Executor dachte gar nicht daran dem anderen Genugtuung zu verschaffen.

Nicht nach all dem was er geschafft hatte. Nach dem er Tsavong Lah aus dem Weg geräumt hatte. Dabei reute ihm beim Gedanken an Nas Choka schon fast der Verrat an Tsavong Lah, doch nur fast.

Dennoch es hatte sein müssen. Er war ausgewählt worden. Entwedewr wuchs daran und wurde einer von ihnen, oder aber er würde sterben.

Nom Anur konnte es gleich sein. Er wusste es würde einen Neuen geben, der nachrückte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So und nun zum eigentlichen Chapter:

Chap 4 

**Zwillinge eine Einheit... I**

Sanft tastete sie nach dem Bewusstsein ihres Bruders, gab ihm einen leichten mentalen Schubs.

Im erwachen griff er nach dem Geist seiner Schwester.

Es war beinahe Mittag, seit der Nacht in der ihr Bruder das Mädchen gerettet hatte, waren nun mehr fast zwei Tage vergangen. Seine Verletzungen waren soweit abgeklungen, das er seinen Bactatank endgültig verlassen durfte.

Einige Minuten später stand er vor ihr, breitet seine Arme lächelnd nach ihr aus. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung war sie beim ihm, flog ihm um den Hals. „Oh, Jacen!"

„Jaina!" Er fing sie auf, schloss die junge Frau in eine liebevolle Umarmung. „Schwesterchen, es tut mir leid, dich so erschreckt zu haben.

Und dich." Sanft schob er seine Schwester beiseite und trat vor Tahiri. Auch sie nahm er in die Arme. _Wie geht es euch dreien?_

Erschrocken fuhr Tahiri in Jacens Armen zusammen.

Lächelnd suchte er ihren Blick. Jaina stand fragend daneben.

_Kalarba_. Entgegnete er Tahiri und spürte ihre Irritation. _Du..._

Jacen strich ihr über die Wange und erklärte:„Du hast geschwiegen und ich fand, das es deine Aufgabe sei, es anzusprechen."

Jaina runzelte die Stirn und hatte den deutlichen Eindruck gerade etwas zu verpassen. Jacen und Tahiri unterhielten sich mit Hilfe der Macht und sie hatte keine Ahnung worüber. Einzig die Miene der jüngeren verriet ihr, das diese sichtlich überrascht war.

Nun änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck der anderen, wurde fest und ernst.

„Sie wissen es Jacen, sie wissen von Anakins Kindern."

Jacen lächelte noch breiter, zog die andere noch mal an sich. „Ich werde immer für dich und die Kinder da sein."

„Danke", erwiderte sie schüchtern.

Jacen lief zum zweiten Bactatank und betrachtete die fremde Padawan, mit der er sich mehr verbunden fühlte wie mit jedem anderen Menschen, mir ihr teilte er mehr noch, als selbst mit Jaina. Für ihn war sie **der eine** Mensch, er wusste sie würde seine Frau werden oder niemand.

Die zwei Mädchen gesellten sich zu ihm.

Plötzlich bemerkte Jaina die zwar schwache aber durchaus konstante Machtverbindung zwischen der Fremden und ihrem Bruder. Sie zog die Stirn kraus, sich wundernd bisher nichts wahrgenommen zu haben. Sie schaute von der Seite auf Jacen, er wandte sich ihr zu. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und kam nahe an sie heran. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren.

Tahiri musterte die Fremde. Sie war sicherlich in ihrem Alter und doch ihre Art zu kämpfen war einfach...dabei, so glaubten die Jedi- Meister hatte sie nur die Kontrolle über ihre rudimentären Jedikräfte. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach der Fremden. _Wie stark ist sie wohl erst, wenn sie ihr Potential ausschöpft?_ Fragte sich Tahiri unwillkürlich.

Irritiert blickte Tahiri in das Gesicht der Schlafenden, soeben hatte sie die Verbindung zwischen dem Mädchen und Jacen gespürt. Sie wollte sich den Zwillingen zuwenden, aber im selben Moment nahm sie die Anspannung der Geschwister wahr. Sie war fast greifbar. Leise zog sie sich zurück, verließ die Krankenstation.

„Jaina, ich denke...nein, ich habe", verbesserte er sich, „auf Onderon gefunden, was ich gesucht habe und es war nicht meine Bestimmung, meine Aufgabe."

Verständnislos blickte sie ihren Bruder an. Zum ersten mal hatte sie überhaupt keine Ahnung was er meinte, worauf er hinaus wollte. Er sprach weiter, seine Stimme war gefasst und er sah sie ernst an. „Meinen Weg kannte ich die ganze Zeit, nur habe ich ihn nie entlang gesehen, oder bin ihm gefolgt, nicht einmal gesehen habe ich ihn vor Blindheit."

Sie war verwirrt und schüttelte den Kopf. _Was willst du mir sagen? Oder was versuchst du mir zu sagen?_

„Jaina meine Suche hatte kein Ziel das ich finden konnte. Nur die Macht konnte mich zum Ziel geleiten. Zu dem, was ich suchte und nicht fand, nicht verstand."

Sie schluckte. „Ehrlich gesagt, Jacen ich verstehe noch immer kein Wort von dem was du sagst. Du konntest es nicht finden? Aber du sagtest doch du kennst nun deinen Weg und er lag die ganze Zeit vor dir."

Er sah seiner Schwester tief in die Augen. Nun schüttelte er den Kopf. „Einen Teil des Weges habe ich gesucht, den, der in die Zukunft führte. Die Gegenwart, meine Aufgabe die nicht. Jaina, ich habe _sie_ getroffen, meine Frau." Er sah zu dem fremden Mädchen.

Jaina starrte ihn ungläubig und erschrocken zu gleich an, dann schnaubte sie. „Jacen! Du...du...-ihre Stimme zitterte, sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf- ...Jacen. Nein."

„Das ist nicht dein ernst," fuhr sie ihn dann an und schlug im vor die Brust. „Leg dich hin! Schlaf! Komm zur Ruhe, zu Verstand! Du...Du kennst sie nicht einmal."

„Es tut mir leid," fuhr er leise fort, „du kannst es nicht verstehen. **Jaina** wir waren **eins**. Jeder fühlte was der andere fühlte. Sah sich selbst mit den Augen des anderen und zugleich den anderen mit seinen eigenen Augen. Wir teilten unsere Gedanken, Gefühle und Wünsche. Es gab nur uns, **uns** als **einen** Geist umgeben von der Macht."

Jaina schüttelte den Kopf er sah ihre Tränen, fühlte ihren Kummer, ihr Unverständnis.

„Jaina, ich Liebe Sarina und sie liebt mich. Ich weiss es."

„Du kennst sie gar nicht," platzte es erneut aus seiner Schwester heraus, er hörte ihren Schmerz und noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte war sie herum gewirbelt und stürzte zur Tür heraus. Er seufzte.

Jacen tat es weh seine Schwester so zu sehen und fühlen, doch es war unumgänglich. Bisher hatten sie alles geteilt, zwar war jeder von ihnen in den letzten Jahren ,mehr oder weniger seinen eigenen Weg gegangen, doch der andere war immer ein Teil des eigenen Lebens gewesen, der eigenen Gedanken. Stets hatten sie über alles gesprochen, nichts hatte es gegeben an dem der andere überhaupt keinen Anteil hatte.

Er seufzte.

Sie waren jetzt neunzehn, bald zwanzig und nun wurde es ihnen zum ersten mal bewusst, traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz. Es gab Dinge im Leben des anderen, an denen sie nicht teilhaben würden. Dinge, die der andere niemals kennen würde. Jacen fühlte Jainas Qual, auch er war traurig, zugleich jedoch verstand er nicht warum seine Zwillingsschwester diese Erkenntnis so sehr traf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

„Jaina!"

„Nein, lass sie." Luke hielt seine Schwester zurück, als ihre Tochter offenbar aufgebracht an ihnen vorbei stürmte.

Sie verharrte auf der Stelle, tastete beunruhigt nach ihren Zwillingen. Nach einem kurzen Moment wandte sie sich ihrem Bruder zu, der gerade dabei war seinen davon stürmenden Sohn einzufangen.

„Warte Ben. Nicht zu Jaina, wir wollen doch zu..." „Jaja! Jaja hin", unterbrach ihn der Kleine und streckte seinem Vater begeistert die Hände entgegen. „Ja zu Jacen."

Leia kam zu Vater und Sohn. Liebevoll strich sie dem fast zweijährigen über die Stirn. Das Kind lachte sie an. Sie lächelte zurück. Ben war für seine Eltern das größte Glück uund Geschenk überhaupt.

Sie hatten beide schon gar nicht mehr an ein Kind geglaubt, ehe Mara schwanger wurde und dann hätten sie ihn fast verloren an die selbe Krankheit, die auch Mara fast das Leben gekostet hatte, eine Teufelei der Yuuzhan Vong. Erst am Tag von Bens Geburt war es Luke und Mara gemeinsam gelungen die Krankheit aus ihrem geschwächten Körper zu vertreiben.

Nun war Ben fast zwei, er war ein fröhlicher, aufgeweckter kleiner Junge, der seine Umgebung auf Trab hielt. Wie die Zwillinge einst war auch Ben extrem frühreif. Mit seinen kaum zwei Jahren brabbelte er schon wie ein um mehrere Jahre älteres Kind drauflos, nur seine Aussprache war noch nicht ganz so weit. Leia blickte von Ben zurück zu seinem Vater ihrem Bruder. „Ich glaube sie..."

Er nickte. „Sie haben erkannt was wir niemals erst lernen musste zu akzeptieren, das wir eine Einheit sind, doch jeder sein eigenes Leben hat, in dem es Dinge gibt, an denen der andere nicht teilhat."

„Aber warum trifft es Jaina so viel stärker wie Jacen, sie ist doch die vernünftigere."

Luke dachte kurz an die beiden Zwillinge seine und Maras Schüler, an ihre Eigenarten und Gemeinsamkeiten, ihre Besonderheiten.

„Vielleicht gerade deswegen. Schau sie ist Pilotin.

Während Jacen auf der Suche nach sich selbst war und dem rechten Weg der Macht ist sie erwachsen geworden, sehr schnell. Ihr blieb zwischen dem Leben als Pilotin und dem Überleben im Kampf wenig Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, das sie und Jacen nicht mehr jeden Teil, jeden Aspekt ihres Lebens miteinander teilen."

Leia wusste das er Recht hatte und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie als Mutter diese Entwicklung hätte sehen müssen und ihre Kinder hätte darauf vorbereiten müssen. Sie spürte Lukes Hand auf ihrer Schulter, griff nach ihr.

„Nein Leia. Nein, das hättest du nicht. Diesen Weg müssen sie alleine gehen. Sie wissen wo sie einander oder uns finden. Komm, lass ihr Zeit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

„Jaja!"

Durch den Freudenschrei seines Cousins aus den Gedanken gerissen drehte er sich um. Er grinste dem Kind entgegen und breitete seine Arme aus. Das Kind rannte auf ihn zu, lachte. Dann blieb es plötzlich abrupt vor ihm stehen. Nachdenklich und unsicher sah es zu ihm auf. „Jaja nicht mehr aua? Ahm?"

Jacen nickte lächelnd und hob den kleinen Jungen in seine Arme. „Ein bisschen Aua, aber du darfst auf meinen Arm." Mit dem Kind auf dem Schoss setzte er sich auf eines der nahen Repulsorbetten. Glücklich schloss Ben seine Arme um Jacens Hals.

Leia und Luke unterhielten sich nahe der Tür. Ihr Blick huschte dabei immer wieder zu der Fremden Jedi hinüber, die ihren Sohn gerettet hatte, während Luke die beiden Cousins beobachtete, dabei schoss ihm ein Gedanke in den Kopf. _Sie sehen aus wie Vater und Sohn. Er **könnte** Jacens Sohn sein._

Leia neben ihm lachte auf. Nekisch sah sie ihn an. „Ja, Ben könnte sein Sohn sein. Warte nur ab, er wird noch mit meinen Enkeln spielen."

Luke legte den Kopf schief sah sie fragend an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein ich sehe nicht in die Zukunft, aber in deinen Kopf. Sieh mich nicht so an, du hast es mich gelehrt und das mit meinen Enkeln, das stammt Mara. Sie sagte es einmal, vor Jahren schon."

Die Tür zum Nebenzimmer öffnete sich, Cilghal kam herein. Ben sprang mit einem Satz von Jacens Knien und fegte auf seine zweite Patin zu. „Zilgall", rief er begeistert. Die moncalamarische Jedi- Heilerin hob den Menschenjungen hoch und kitzelte ihn durch. Ben strampelte in ihren starken Armen, ein vergnügtes, lautes quietschen drang aus seiner Kehle.

Luke lief auf die beiden zu, während seine Schwester zu ihrem Sohn ging.

Nach einer Weile verabschiedete sich die Jedi- Meisterin, um nach Tionne und dem kleinen Uuly- Mace zu sehen. Dann erst sagte auch Ben ihr Tschüss, welcher ihr die ganze Zeit, still beim aufwickeln der Stoffbandagen zugesehen hatte. Jetzt kam er zu Vater, Tante und Cousin gelaufen.

Luke sah ihm entgegen. „Wo ist Cilgal?"

„Weg." Kam die kurze Antwort.

Die drei Erwachsenen schauten sich verwundert um.

„Immer noch die alte, leise wie eine Katze", erklärte Leia.

Jacen grinste.

„Ben, wo ist sie hingegangen?"

„Baby schauen. Wir auch Tios Baby sehen?"

Luke schüttelte den Kopf:„Morgen."

„Mama au da bei Baby."

„Uuly- Mace ist noch zu klein für soviel Besuch Ben. Morgen, versprochen."

Das Kleinkind gab sich geschlagen und schaute sich nach einer neuen Beschäftigung um. Sein Blick blieb am belegten Bactatank hängen.

Er deutete darauf und betrachtete Jacen, die kleine Stirn in ernsten Falten. „Jaja, Mädchen alles heil?"

Luke betrachtete seinen Sohn stirnrunzelnd und wollte schon antworten, aber Jacen war schneller. „Bald Ben, bald. Dauert noch etwas."

„Dut." Ben sah zu seiner Tante er hob heraufordernd seine Ärmchen. Leia nahm den Jungen hoch, er drückte sich kurz an sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Tschüüss", sagte er und kletterte wieder von ihrem Schoss, seine Augen wanderten zu seinem Vater.

„Hause Dady, unger."

Luke lachte, er hob Ben in seine Arme, verabschiedete sich. Damit ließen er und Ben Mutter und Sohn allein.

„Mum", begann Jacen als sie nun alleine waren, „Warum schmerzt es Jaina so viel mehr?"

Leia zuckte zusammen. Sie seufzte. „Kannst du es dir nicht denken?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie ließ sich erzählen, was genau sie beide gesprochen hatten, dann nickte sie.

„Sie ist eine junge Frau Jacen. Durch ihren Eintritt ins Renagten- Geschwader ist sie schneller erwachsen geworden wie du, sie hatte keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sie dachte nie über die Zukunft nach, als Pilotin hatte sie genug mit dem **jetzt** zu tuen." Leia wartete ließ ihre Worte wirken.

Jacen schritt zum Fenster. In der Scheibe spiegelte sich seine Mutter hinter ihm, er konnte sehen, wie sie ihn beobachtete. Sie bemerkte es und drehte sich zur Seite. Er atmete tief ein, lauschte in sich, dachte nach.

Er rief sich das Gespräch mit Jaina zurück ins Gedächtnis, rief die Worte seiner Mutter hinzu, plötzlich traf es ihn wie ein Laserstrahl. Für einen Moment erstarrte er. _Jaina ist...eifersüchtig auf mich, wütend auf sich das sie es ist und auf den Grund._ Er drehte sich zu Leia um. Die nickte stumm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So das war es für heute mache so bald wie mir möglich weiter, bis dann eure (Elea) Morla!

**Bitte Button nicht vergessen! VielenvielenliebenDANK!**


	6. und zwei Leben II

**Chap 5 ****...und 2 Leben! II**

„Ich muss zu ihr, ich muss zu Jaina!" Jacen drehte sich herum und wollte zur Tür.

Doch da stand Cilghal. Mit verschränkten Armen versperrte sie ihm den Weg.

„Oh, nein! Du bleibst hier! Eigentlich," sie musterte ihren Patienten streng, „habe ich dir nicht einmal erlaubt herum zu gehen."

Der junge Jedi vor ihr schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte er müsse aber, es ginge um seine Schwester. Schon war er halb an ihr vorbei. Die MonCalamari wollte ihn aufhalten, doch Leia war rasch nahebei und hielt sie zurück. „Nein, lass ihn. Sie _müssen_ das klären."

Sanft sah die Jedi, an der MonCalamari vorbei auf ihren Sohn. „Jacen, übernimm dich nicht."

„Versprochen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia blickte ihn Cilghals vorwurfsvolle Augen und ließ ihr diplomatisches Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtszügen tanzen. „Er wird aufpassen, es muss sein."

Die andere nickte seufzend. „Wie halten Luke und Mara deine Kinder aus? Oder du und Han?"

„Übung? Geduld?"

„Ich verstehe schon."

„Aber wo wir gerade bei meinem Bruder sind" ,wechselte sie das Thema, „könntest du nachher mal bei ihm und Mara vorbeisehen?"

Die Jedi- Heilerin horchte auf. „Ist etwas mit Mara oder Ben? Ich kann auch gleich gehen." Sie machte bereits Anstalten aufzubrechen.

Die ältere Jedi hielt sie zurück. „Nein sie sind alle beide wohlauf. Luke bat mich nur es dir auszurichten."

Cilghal nickte. „Ich gehe dann später."

Die Jedi- Meisterin bemerkte wie der Blick der menschlichen Frau zu den Bacatanks wanderten. Sie machte einige Schritte auf ihre zweite Patientin zu, welche noch immer in der heilenden Substanz lag. „Sie hat ein schweres Stück Weg noch vor sich, wenn sie es aber schafft, so kann sie eine unserer besten Jedi- Meister werden."

„Meister?" Überrascht sah Leia von dem Mädchen zu Cilhgal, die zu jenen Jedi- Meistern gehörte, welche eher selten oder gar nicht über die Zukunft sprachen. Aber ein Blick in ihre Augen sagte Leia, sie meinte es ernst.

„Ja, eine Jedi- Meisterin. Sie hat hohes Potential. Es ist kaum zu glauben das sie Jacen retten konnte und selbst noch genug Kraft hatte, um für ihr eigenes Leben zu kämpfen. Doch große Kraft birgt auch große Verantwortung und Gefahren, die dunkle Seite wirkt sehr verlockend."

„Ja, wir müssen auf der Hut sein."

„Leia, was ist mit Luke und Mara? Oder Ben?"

„Ich wie..."

„Nein, sag nicht das du es nicht weißt. Was _ist_, Leia?"

Die seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Mara ist im zweiten Monat. Sie macht sich Sorgen."

Das Gesicht der Jedi- Meisterin veränderte sich, zeigte das moncalamarische Äquivalent eines Stirnrunzelns. „Im zweiten? Nun, wenn sogar Luke und Mara so etwas _übersehen_, dann dürfen wir Tahiri eigentlich keinen Vorwurf machen, sie..."

„Genau das richtige Thema," erklang die Stimme Kam Solusars hinter ihnen. Der Jedi- Meister wirkte müde, erschöpft und überaus besorgt.

„Kam, du siehst furchtbar aus." Leia eilte auf ihn zu gefolgt von Cilghal, die gleich ihre Machtfühler nach ihm ausstreckte.

Er hob abwehrend einen Arm. „Lass das Cilghal, hab nur nicht viel geschlafen."

„Uuly- Mace." Mutmaßte die Heilerin.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Uuly hat durchgeschlafen. Tahiri ist der Grund. Ich habe Angst um sie, große Angst. Sie lässt weder mich noch Tionne an sich heran. Sie weint fast nur noch und ist völlig verstört. Ich...ich dachte Leia, du könntest vielleicht mit ihr reden, aber jetzt, ich kann sie nicht finden, sie versteckt sich in der Macht."

„Kam, was ist passiert ehe sie wegrannte?"

Leia hielt seinen Arm, sie drückte leicht.

„Ich kam in ihren Raum, als sie in fetaler Stellung am Boden lag, die Hand auf den Ohren schrie sie „Verschwindet"."

Cilghal war indessen schon fast aus der Tür. „Sie bekommt die Sache mit den Vong noch immer nicht überwunden, im Gegenteil die ungeborenen Zwillinge scheinen es zu verstärken. Ich... ich will sie nicht verlieren."

Die Jedi- Meisterin verschwand. Leia zog Kam hinterher, im Geiste ihren Bruder rufend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacen tastet nach dem Bewusstsein seiner Schwester. Sie war im Park. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, wenn sie sich nur nicht vor ihm versteckte.

Nein, sie tat es nicht. Er fand sie genau in der Parkmitte, des botanischen Gartens. Dort saß sie auf einem der Brunnensandsteine und beobachtete, wie das Wasser aus dem Brunnenbecken, durch die vier kleinen Gräben im Grün rundherum verschwand. Leise trat er näher. „Jaina."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enttäuscht, traurig und wütend rannte sie aus der Krankenstation. Irgendwann fand sie sich im Park wieder, sie trottete zum Brunnen und setzte sich. Ganz allmählich verrauchte die Wut, machte den Weg frei für ein ganz neues, unerwartetes Gefühl...

_Eifersucht!_ Sie starrte ins Wasser des Brunnens vor sich. Ihr wurde klar, das sie ihren Bruder doch verstand. Und eigentlich, wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wusste sie schon lange das im Grunde jeder von ihnen bereits seit einiger Zeit sein eigenes Leben führte. Indem zwar der andere noch immer ein wichtiger Bestandteil des eigenen Lebens war, doch nicht mehr an allem Teil nahm, alles mitbekam.

Jaina ließ das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder Review passieren Ihr wurde klar, das die Erkenntnis, das sie immer eine Einheit bleiben würden, aber jeder ein eigenes Leben, neben dem gemeinsamen besaß, sie gar nicht verletzt hatte. Es war nur Eifersucht auf ihren Bruder und das fremde Mädchen.

Denn Jacen hatte nun seine Gefährtin gefunden.

Sie wusste, das sie selbst jedes Gefühl für die Männer aus ihrer Umgebung ausklammerte, sie ließ Empfindungen die über bloße Freundschaft und Kameradschaft hinausgingen gar nicht erst zu.

Sie war Pilotin und musste den Kopf im Einsatz frei behalten. Gefühle, für einen Kameraden konnten dabei unter Umständen ablenkend, lebensgefährlich werden. Außerdem hatte sie zwischen den Einsätzen gar keine Zeit gehabt sich ernsthaft zu verlieben. Sie seufzte als ihr bewusst wurde, das sie sich eigentlich schon nach einem Mann an ihrer Seite sehnte, es aber in ihrem Leben scheinbar keinen Platz für die Liebe blieb. _Oder rede ich mir das nur ein?_

Sie lauschte tief in sich hinein und versuchte sich neben ihrer Gefühle auch darüber klar zu werden, was sie wirklich wollte. Sie hatte sich erst vor kurzem, nach Anakins Tod dazu entschieden ihre abgebrochene Jedi- Ausbildung zu beenden, ehe sie sich wieder den Renegaten anschloss. Aber wollte sie das wirklich?

_Als Pilotin Einsätze fliegen? Eskorte sein und Verteidiger gegen die Vong? _

_Oder wollte sie lieber eine Familie gründen? Beides? Nein Mutter und Pilotin ließ sich kaum verbinden. Und wichtiger, vielleicht, wollte sie gleich eine Familie, oder erst später und noch eine Weile fliegen? Wollte sie überhaupt eine Familie gründen, bei der großen Gefahr, die die Vong..._

„Jaina."

Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch. Vor ihr stand Jacen. Er wirkte verunsichert und erst jetzt bemerkt sie die Feuchtigkeit auf ihren Wangen, sie weinte. Ohne ein Wort sprang sie auf die Beine, flog ihrem Bruder in die Arme. Sanft zog er sie an sich, er drückte sie, strich ihr über den Rücken. So wie er es bereits als Kind unzählige male getan hatte. Er streichelte ihr Haar und griff in der Macht nach ihr.

So verbanden sie sich in der Macht, wurden zu einer Einheit und ertasteten ihre Umgebung. Sie lhob den Kopf von seiner Schulter und blickte in seine cognagfarbenen Augen, welche den selben Ton hatten wie ihre eigenen. Sie lächelten sich an.

Jaina fasste seine Hand. „Eine Einheit, eine Kraft," flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. „mit Zwei Leben und..."

„...zwei Gedanken," beendete Jacen ihren Satz und nickte. „Ja, wir sind eins. Zwillinge gleich und doch verschieden."

„Ich liebe dich Bruderherz."

„Ich liebe dich Jaya."

„Jaja," flüsterte sie und benutze wie er den Kosenamen ihrer Kindheit. Sie grinsten, umarmten sich erneut.

Plötzlich zuckten sie zusammen. „Tahiri!" Wie eine Person lösten sie sich voneinander und stürzten nach links durchs Gebüsch. Zwischen den verschiedenen Bäumen und anderen Pflanzen hindurch, ungefähr 100 Meter weiter fanden sie das junge Mädchen.

Tahiri kniete mitten auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet, ihre Augen verquollen und feucht. Sie schluchzte. In ihrer ausgestreckten, zitternden Hand blitzte ein kleiner Dolch. Gerade in diesem Moment senkte er sich bedrohlich ihrem Körper entgegen.

Jaina schrie erschreckt auf.

Jacen sprang vor.

In dem Moment huschte ein Schatten an den Zwillingen vorbei und stürzte sich auf Tahiri. Das Mädchen schrie auf, ebenso Jaina. Jacen blieb abrupt stehen.

Der Schatten stand nun einen Meter vor der Knienden. Es war ein Noghri und in seiner Hand glänzte der Dolch.

„Verzeiht Lady Vader- Solo, doch das kann Meerash nicht zu lassen, wir haben es Anakin Solo geschworen." Die Noghri verbeugte sich.

„Du...duu...gib mir den Dolch!"

„Nein," mauzte Meerash und machte noch einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten, als Tahiri sie anfunkelte.

Jaina sah Tahiris Vorhaben gerade noch rechtzeitig vorraus und sprang an Jacen vorbei. Sie fasste die Jüngere fest an den Armen, schüttelte sie kurz. „Tahiri, _lass_ das! Das _willst_ du doch gar nicht. _Hör_ _auf_ damit!"

Tahiri blickte auf starrte finster in das Gesicht von Anakins Schwester. _Anakin_. Dachte sie voller Schmerz und Wut auf die Vong und die Zwillinge, das sie ihrem Bruder nicht geholfen, ihn einfach hatten sterben lassen.

Sie _hasste_ die Vong, sie hasste _das_, was sie ihr angetan hatten und sie hatte Angst was das für die in ihr wachsenden Kinder bedeuten konnte.

„_Nein_! Lass _du_ mich! _Du_ hast ihn sterben lassen! Und nun bin ich allein, _ganz_ allein. _Niemand_ versteht mich, ich bin allein!

Ich höre sie _immer_ noch und ihre Rufe werden wieder lauter. Die Rufe und ihre Reden. Ich weiß nicht mehr was wahr ist! Und, was wenn...das was sie...mir antaten etwas mit... ich bin allein, _ALLEIN_! _Lasst mich_! Ich will wieder zu Ani! Ich..."

**Klatsch!**

Tahiri schwieg. Erschrocken und zitternd sah sie Jaina an. Die zog sie wortlos an sich, Tränen in den Augen.

Jacen starrte auf Jaina, die Tahiri grob hielt und auf die Jüngere, welche losrief.

Es gab einen lauten Klatsch. Die Hand seiner Schwester löste sich von Tahiris Wange, dann zog sie das Mädchen in eine Umarmung. Jaina wiegte es wie ein kleines Kind in ihren Armen.

Tahiri begann hemmungslos zu weinen, vergrub ihren Kopf in der Schulter der anderen. Die Wut verschwand, zurückblieben Angst, Wut und Verzweiflung.

Er ging neben den beiden ebenfalls in die Knie. Die Zwillinge sahen einander an. Sie tauschten Gedanken aus, ohne Worte, oder die Macht, allein durch ihren Blickkontakt, sowie schon lange nicht mehr. Beide wussten, was der andere dachte, fühlte, wonach er sich sehnte. Sie fühlten sich so vertraut miteinander wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke erreichte den Park im selben Moment wie Kam, Cilghal und Leia. Alle drei zuckten zusammen, als sie plötzlich eine Woge unendlicher Trauer und Schmerz verspürten, gefolgt von einem Schrei und unbändigem Zorn.

Kam keuchte auf:„Tahiri!"

Er wollte losstürmen. Doch Luke hielt ihn zurück. Er hatte aus zwei Schreien Jaina herausgehört under spürte auch Jacens Anwesenheit. Leia und Cilghal wechselten einen Blick mit Luke und leise durchquerten sie den Park in Richtung Brunnen.

Luke aber führte seinen Freund und früheren Schüler zu der nahen Bank. „Warte noch, lass sie sich erst beruhigen."

„Aber sie wollte sich eben...Luke sie wollte sich _umbringen_! Ich muss zu ihr!"

„Nein, Jaina und Jacen sind bei ihr und ein Noghri." Lukes Stirn zog sich kraus.

„Was ist?"

„Es ist ein fremder Noghri. Sie muss eine von denen sein, die gestern ankamen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacen legte seine Arme um die beiden anderen. Erneut verband er sich mit seiner Schwester und gemeinsam glitten sie Tahiri entgegen, umfingen sie mit all ihrer Liebe, Wärme und ihrem Vertrauen.

Endlich beruhigte sich das junge Mädchen wieder. Ihr Körper hörte auf unter fortwährenden Schluchzern zu erzittern und entspannte sich. Die Wut wich allmählich vollkommen der Angst und Verzweiflung.

Sie hob den Kopf aus tränenverschleierten Augen riskierte sie einen Blick auf die Zwillinge. Ihre Augen zeugten von innerlicher und äußerlicher Erschöpfung.

Jacen löste die Umarmung, begegnete dem Blick der jüngeren ruhig, mit sanftem Lächeln. „Warum Tahiri?"

„Ich...ich...,"

Jaina bemühte sich nicht zusammenzuzucken, als sich Tahiris Hände in ihren Arm krallten. Sie übte einfach leichten Druck auf ihrer Schulter aus, gab ihr Halt und Stärke.

„...ich habe Angst. Dort draußen sind die Yuuzhan- Vong, sie jagen uns, fast machten sie mich zu einer von ihnen, noch immer trage ich ihre Erinnerungen, höre ich ihre Stimmen. Nur Anakin schaffte es sie in mir zum erlöschen zu bringen." Traurig senkte sie den Kopf.

Jacen legte eine Hand auf die des Mädchen. Er und seine Schwester schwiegen, gaben ihr Zeit Kraft zu schöpfen, um weiter zu sprechen. Beide wussten, das sie es brauchte. Nach einer Weile fuhr die jüngere fort.

„Und was, wenn das, was sie mit mir machten auch etwas mit den Kindern macht? Anakins Kindern? Ich habe Angst davor und davor sie zu verlieren, ihnen keine gute Mutter zu sein. Ich...ich kann das nicht allein. Ich will nicht."

Jaina hob, mit ihrer Hand Tahiris Kinn an, schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. „Du bist nicht allein. Du hast uns, ihre Großeltern, Kam und Tionne..."

„Und unss," zischte Meerash. Sie war wieder näher gekommen und legte den Dolch in Tahiris Hände. „Wir werden euch und die Erben Vaders mit unserem Leben schützen."

Erschrocken blickte Tahiri von der Noghri zu Jaina, die schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Sie haben Vaders Erben die Treue geschworen und Anakin Treue zu dir, niemand wird sie mehr davon abbringen."

„Tahiri, hast du sie schon einmal angesehen."

Hektisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Die Angst stieg erneut in ihr hoch. Jaina drückte sie. Jacen ließ sie nicht los, sondern zog sie mit der Macht in Richtung ihrer Kinder. Sie wollte sich wehren, doch der junge Solo ließ sie nicht gehen. Sie spürte Jainas Ruhe an ihrer Seite und nahm diese in sich auf.

Gemeinsam mit Jacen trieb sie auf die beiden heranwachsenden Kindern zu.

Jacen berührte die beiden unruhigen Zwillinge in ihrem Bauch und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Tahiri. Sie reagierten. Wohlig streckten sie sich der mentalen Berührung ihrer Mutter entgegen, beruhigten sich. Gerührt umschloss die werdende Mutter die Kinder in einer mentalen Umarmung. Wieder wurden ihre Augen feucht und Jacen zog sich zurück.

Jaina lächelte ihrem Bruder zu. Momente später öffnete die andere die Augen, sie lächelte und zum ersten mal seit langem glänzten ihre Augen. Sie drückte Jaina, sprang auf und umarmte Jacen. „Danke", flüsterte sie, „ihr habt mir Anakin wiedergebracht. Danke."

Nun erhob sich auch Jaina. „Gern geschehen."

Jacen nickte. „Kommt Kam macht sich große Sorgen um dich Tahiri."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gemeinsam bogen sie um die Ecke und Kam eilte ihnen entgegen, erleichtert umarmte er seine Schülerin. „Tahiri."

„Ihr braucht keine Angst mehr um mich zu haben. Keiner. Ich habe Ani wiedergefunden. Und von nun an werde ich nie mehr allein sein und meine Kinder haben den besten Schutz, den ich mir wünschen kann." Sie sah zur Seite.

Kam folgte ihrem Blick und sah hinab auf Meerash. Die stieß einen Pfiff aus und drei weitere Noghri tauchten aus dem Grün ringsum auf.

Fragend blickte Kam zu Luke. Der Jedi- Meister zuckte die Schultern. „Meerashs Vater hat Anakin bei Myrkr geschworen mich zu beschützen."

„Und schon lange schworen wir Vaders Erben Treue." Erklärte einer der hinzugekommenen Noghri. „Ich bin Kharatack. Meerashs Erstsohn und der Zweitsohn von Khabarakh Clan Kihmbar."

Die Jedi- Meister nickten. Tahiri lächelte und erklärte sie wolle nach Hause. Kam trat neben sie und gemeinsam verließen sie die anderen

Cilghal erklärte sie werde zu Mara vorgehen, mit ihren feinen Sinnen war ihr nicht entgangen, das der Jedi- Meister einen Augenblick mit Nichte und Neffe allein sein wollte. Er dankte es ihr mit einem Nicken.

Luke setzte sich wieder, er bat die Zwillinge Platz zu nehmen und ließ sie berichten, was genau geschehen war. Ohne zu unterbrechen hörte er sich die Schilderungen an, ehe er selbst eine Frage an die Geschwister stellte:„Und ihr zwei? Alles geklärt?"

Die Zwillinge nickten. „Wir werden immer ein Teil des anderen sein, egal wo wir sind," erklärte Jaina. „Ich war eifersüchtig auf Jacen und wütend auf mich, weil ich nicht auf meine Gefühle geachtet habe, ich habe sie verdrängt."

„Als Pilot ist diese Fähigkeit sehr nützlich, sie schützt dich vor Irreführung und Ablenkungen im Kampf."

„Ja, aber außerhalb eines Kampfes hält es mich ab von dem was ich ersehne und lenkt ab vom Weg."

Ihr Onkel nickte und schaute abwartend auf seinen Neffen. Jacen trat wieder neben seine Schwester.

„Ich werde von nun an wieder besser hinhören, wenn Jaina etwas sagt, oder sonst wer und auch darauf, was nicht gesagt wird."

Luke lächelte ihnen zu, stellte sich vor sie. Jedem legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ihr seit erwachsen geworden, das ist gut.

Aber ich wünschte, ihr hätte eure Kindheit in dem Frieden beenden können, in den ihr hineingewachsen seit, nicht so abrupt. Leia hat so sehr für den Frieden gekämpft, sie wollte das ihr und eure Kinder eine stabile und friedliche Welt habt."

Die Zwillinge nickten. „Das wissen wir. Aber, sie und Dad und Du, sowie Mara und Chewie habt uns eine friedliche geborgene Kindheit gegeben, mehr als es viele andere in unserem Alter erfahren haben. Ihr habt euch nichts zu schulden kommen lassen."

„Jaina hat Recht, mehr als einmal habt ihr euer Leben für unsere Sicherheit und eine bessere Zukunft riskiert. _Jetzt_ sind wir dran."

„Das solltet ihr eurer Mutter sagen, es wir sie freue zu hören. Doch lasse besser das letzte weg, du weißt was sie davon hält, besonders seit Anakins...Tod."

Ihr Onkel sah zu Boden und Jaina konnte deutlich erkennen was in ihm vorging. Sie umarmte ihn.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld und nicht die ihre. Es war unsere Entscheidung und keiner von euch hätte Anakin von seiner Entscheidung abbringen können."

Der Jedi- Meister nickte.

Gemeinsam verließen sie wenige Minuten später den Park und betraten einen der Hauptkorridore der Errant Venture. Während der Jedi- Meister in die eine Richtung ging schritten die Geschwister in die andere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Am Abend klingelte es an der Tür der Skywalkers Mara, mit Ben auf dem Arm öffnete. „Jacen, komm herein", sie drehte sich ins Quartier und rief Luke. Ihr Mann kam aus der Küche in der Hand eine Tasse. Als sie sich setzten stellte er diese vor Jacen und goss ihm ebenfalls einen Tee ein.

„Also Jacen, was kann ich für dich tuen? Oder Mara?"

„Du. Aber ich spreche jetzt zu dir als dein Schüler, nicht dein Neffe."

„Gut, ich höre, fange an." Luke lehnte sich zurück. Sein Blick ruhte auf Jacen, doch aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er seinen Sohn, der zwischen Maras Beinen mit einigen Bauklötzen spielte und dies zur Abwechslung mal ohne die Macht.

Jacen nickte. Sich voll bewusst das auch Maras Hauptaufmerksamkeit bei ihm lag und nicht wie sie vorgab, bei ihrem Sohn. „Ich habe mich entschieden Cilghal zu bitten meine Ausbildung zu beenden, versteh mich nicht falsch," fügte er rasch hinzu, „ ich halte dich für einen guten Lehrer und dich auch Mara..."

„Das will ich auch meinen." Mara funkelte ihn scheinbar erregt an.

„Aber ich möchte Heiler werden, das ist es was ich für meine Zukunft sehe."

Luke nickte. „Dann ist es in der Tat eine kluge Entscheidung, sie wird sich freuen", Luke grinste, „ genaugenommen hat sie schon vor Jahren danach gefragt, aber ich sagte du seist noch nicht soweit."

„Dann bist du nicht enttäuscht?"

„Enttäuscht? Nein, das wäre ich, wenn du deine Gabe nicht nutzen würdest. Wenn du ein Jedi- heiler werden willst, dann kann sie dir mehr beibringen, wie jeder andere im Orden und deine Entscheidung ist richtig. Sei dir nur sicher."

„Das bin ich. Danke."

Luke und Mara nickten. „Viel Glück und möge die Macht mit dir sein. Übe dich in Geduld Jacen, in gewisser Weise beginnt deine Ausbildung nun von vorn." Riet ihm seine Tante.

Ben sprang auf die Füße und eilte Vater und Cousin hinterher. „Jaja! Jaja!"

Jacen drehte sich um und ging in die Hocke. Er hob den kleinen Jungen hoch und drückte ihn. „Gute Nacht Ben, bis morgen. Tschüss!"

Er gab dem Kind einen Kuss und reichte es zu seinem Vater weiter. Ben winkte ihm hinterher bis er um die Ecke war.

**

* * *

**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen. Wenn nicht sagt mir warum, mich würde aber auch interessieren was ihr besonders gut fandet und warum.

So das war also das zweite neue chap. Ich dachte ihr musstet solange warten dann gibt's auch gleich zwei davon.

**Bitte! Vergesst den Button nicht! Ich Danke euch!**


	7. Schwarz oder Weiß? Die Entscheidung

Hier ein weiteres Kapitel, wo ich jetzt kurz vor Ostern etwas Zeit habe will ich sie auch nutzen **g** und euch zu gute kommen lassen. Dieses chap beinhaltet auch wieder ein Default chapter.

Und ist etwas anders, als die letzten, es geht weniger um die Jedi und ihren Orden, ihre Familie, es beschäftigt sich mehr mit einigen guten Freunden der Jedi.

**Zum Inhalt:**

Wedge Antilles ist gezwungen eine Entscheidung zu treffen, welche die Jedi längst getroffen haben. Will er weiter für seine Ideale eintreten und das kämpfen, woran er glaubt, sich und seine Familie zur Zielscheibe machen?

_Oder ist er bereit still zu halten und weiterhin absurden Befehlen zu folgen, nur um seine Familie in relativer Sicherheit zu wissen. _

_Und was ist mit dem, von den Yuuzhan Vong beobachteten Geheimtreffen zweier berüchtigter Kriegsführer? Haben die von Coruscant geflohenen Ungläubige eine Art neue Waffe auf dem bewohnten Wasserplaneten entwickelt, auf dem das Treffen statt findet?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chap7 **Schwarz oder Weiß? - Die Entscheidung**

„Es reicht General, ich... _wir_ haben und _Ihre_ Eigenmächtigkeit lang genug angesehen. Sollten sie noch einmal, ich wiederhole, nur noch _einmal_ Ihre direkten Befehle Missachten, um irgendwem zu helfen, dann können sie kämpfen wo und wie sie wollen! Doch _ohne_ Rang und Schiff! Es geht hier nicht nur um sie! Sondern um die Überlebenden der Republik und daher werden wir nicht mit..."

**KRACH!**

Wütend knallte Wedge seine Faust auf den Tisch, mit dem Resultat, das sie nun schmerzte, aber viel wichtiger, der Bothan war verstummt.

„Nicht _ich_ bin ihr Feind und schon _gar_ nicht die Jedi, Staatschef Feylya, es sind die..."

Der Bothan sprang auf, unübersehbar rasend vor Wut und unterbrach ihn nun seinerseits. „Ich _weiß_, wer meine Feinde sind. Aber _Sie_ scheinen nicht mehr zu wissen, wem _Ihre_ _Loyalität_ gilt! Nämlich _uns_ und..."

Wedge hatte endgültig genug, _wo sind KreFey, Ibles oder Cracken, wenn man sie braucht? Gefallen und abgetaucht. _Beantwortete er stumm seine eigene Frage, ehe er antwortete: „Beides weiß ich sehr wohl und sie irren sich, meine Loyalität gehört den Völkern der gefallenen Republik, ohne Ausnahme. Aber _Sie_ scheinen vergessen zu haben wem die _Ihre_ gehört! _Guten Tag_!" Damit drehte er sich um und rannte durch die Gänge des Höhlensystems von Cerea.

Mit Befriedigung stellte er fest, das sein Adjutant, Fey´lyas Spitzel es aufgegeben hatte ihm zu folgen.

Irgendwann, er hatte keine Ahnung wo er sich befand sank er weinend an der Wand zu Boden und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. _Wie kann es dieser Bothan wagen? Mich des... ._Wedge schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

Seine Gedanken waren bei seiner ältesten Tochter Syal.

Das Mädchen war über Korriban, während ihres ersten Einsatzes abgeschossen worden und galt seither als vermisst. Doch Wedge glaubte nicht an Wunder. Er und Iella und Myri wussten das sie tot war, sie hofften es zumindest, denn die andere Möglichkeit wäre gewesen, das die Vong sie folterten, brachen, opferten, oder gar versklavten.

Nach einer Weile stand er wieder auf, ordnete seine Gedanken.

Querfeldein lief er bis zu den Wohnstollen, langsam durchquerte er die ersten, stets bemüht allen auszuweichen. Er wollte allein sein, er wollte noch eine Weile nachdenken.

Missmutig stierte er zur Höhlendecke. Vor wenigen Jahren hatte er sich etwas mehr Aufregung gewünscht, nur ein bisschen, um den tristen Bürokraten und seinem Schreibtisch fernzubleiben. Dann waren die Vong aufgetaucht.

Ohne Provokation hatten die Fremden Invasoren begonnen Planet, für Planet, System, für System zu übernehmen, um die Galaxie zu reinigen. Zu reinigen von ihren ungläubigen Völkern, mit ihrer Technik. Millionen waren gestorben. Ganze Planeten verwüstet, unbewohnbar gemacht oder vollständig zerstört.

Völker waren vertrieben worden und nahezu ausgelöscht, zudem schien es den Invasoren Spaß zu machen die Flüchtlinge von einem System ins nächste zu jagen.

Mehr noch, als das Imperium säten sie Misstrauen und Verrat. Gaben sich geschickt getarnt als Freunde und Mitflüchtlinge aus. Und mehr noch, wie jedes andere Wesen, oder die Technik jagten sie die Jedi- Ritter. Denn in ihnen sahen sie die größten aller Gefahren, aber auch würdigster Gegner.

Doch nicht nur die Vong jagten seine Freunde, auch andere ehemalige Republikaner und Imperiale, in der irrsinnigen Hoffnung sich selbst so zu schützen.

Und ich Wedge Antilles, dienstältester Offizier und Führer der Flotte. Angeheftet an Feylyas Befehle, statt zu kämpfen für das woran ich glaube, wie zur Zeit der Republik, der Rebellion und...

Mitten in seinen Gedanken hielt er inne, das war's...

Rebellen! Wenn ich kämpfen will, für das woran ich glaube, dann nur noch als Rebell! Ich muss den gleichen Weg gehen wie Ibles es schon zum zweiten mal tut.

Entschlossen griff er zum Kom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iella schreckte aus unruhigen Träumen auf. Schlaftrunken ertastete sie das Kom. „Iella Wessiri."

„Nimm Myri, pack das wichtigste ein und geht zur NightStar. Ich komme nach, in einer Stunde müssen wir weg sein."

Auf Schlag war sie hellwach, die erregung und dringlichkeit in der Stimme ihres Mannes schärften ihre Sinne. „Kommen sie?"

„Iella tu es einfach! Geht!"

„Wedge!"

Zwischen Hoffen und Bangen lauschte sie ins Kom. „Wedge!", wiederholte sie besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber wenn werden wir bei unseren Freunden sein. Wedge Ende."

Das Kom klickte, dann rauschte es nur noch.

Sie deaktivierte es und sprang aus dem Bett. Im nu war sie fertig angezogen. Sie zog ihren Koffer unterm Bett hervor, riss die Vorhänge, des in den Fels gehauenen Regals zurück und beförderte für jeden einen Kleidungsbündel in die Tasche. Dann ging sie ins Nebenzimmer und weckte ihre Tochter.

Während Myri sich beeilte anzuziehen und ebenfalls einige Kleidungsstücke einzupacken, eilte Iella in den kleinen Hauptraum, sie packte den Rest frisch Obst und die Rationspackete ein. Dann schlich sie mit ihrer Tochter durch die Schatten der Nebengänge bis zum Hangar und auf ihr Schiff. Dort gingen sie gemeinsam die Checkliste durch.

Anschließend übertrug sie Myri die Startvorbereitungen und eilte zurück in die Haupthöhlen. Sie hatte jetzt, nachdem sie etwas nachgedacht hatte eine Ahung von dem, was Wedge vorhatte und das bedeutete sie musste schnell handeln. Sie kontaktierte Tycho und traf sich mit ihm vor Belindi Kalendas Quartier.

Gemeinsam scheuchten sie die Agentin aus dem Schlaf und setzten ihren, bereits lang vorbereiteten Plan um.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Myri wartete, bis sie sicher war, das ihre Mutter den Hangar verlassen hatte. Dann aktivierte sie ihr imperiales Kom und berichtete ihrem Cousin, das ihr Vater den Stützpunkt verlassen wollte. Erst danach begann sie mit der von ihrer Mutter aufgetragenen Aufgabe und ging dabei sehr sorgfältig vor. Sie wusste genau worauf sie zu achten hatte und wie sie die kleinen eingebauten extras ihres Vaters mit überprüfte.

Sie grinste, wie würde ihr Vater sich darüber wundern. Hoffentlich würde er sich auch, zumindest etwas freuen. Denn sie gab mit der Überprüfung der Extrasysteme zu, das ihr Syal diese gezeigt hatte und die Funktion erklärt hatte. Etwas das ihre ältere Schwester, dem Vater versprochen hatte für sich zu behalten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erstaunt nahm er zur Kenntnis, das nach kaum fünf Minuten bereits alle Piloten im Konferenzraum anwesend waren, und das mitten in der Nacht. Dabei hatten sie bei der letzten Besprechung mehr als doppelt solange gebraucht, anderseits –der Pilot verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen- hatte sie da Feylya aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Mit langsamen Schritten umrundete er den Holoprojektor und bezog Position vor den Staffeln und erst kürzlich wiedereingezogenen Reservisten. Gerade wollte er beginnen, da öffnete sich die Tür, da öffnete sich die Tür. Überrascht starrte er die Neuankömmlinge ein wohlüberlegt hatte er keinen von ihnen hergerufen, es waren Tycho und Winter, Wes, Hobbie und Belindi Kalenda. Lächelnd nahmen sie hinten Platz. Wedge bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl, was ging hier vor?

„Sie alle hier wissen, ich bin kein Freund langer Reden, daher mache ich es kurz. Feylya hat mich heute daran erinnert, unabsichtlich wie ich annehme, wem gegenüber ich Loyalität geschworen habe.

Nun, da wäre zum einen das Volk der Neuen Republik, welche leider mit Coruscant gefallen ist, meine Freunde und meinen Idealen, meinem Gewissen.

Meine Freunde, jedoch sind Jedi, Luke Skywalker, seine Frau Mara, ihr Sohn, seine Schwester Leia und ihre Kinder, Gennar Rhysode, Corran Horn, Kenth Hamner, ihre Familien und Freunde. Und ich habe erkannt, welchen Weg ich gehen muss um mit ihnen zu kämpfen und für die Freiheit. Ich werde", er machte eine kurze Pause, musterte rasch die Anwesenden, „euch verlassen und wieder zum Rebellen werden, von jetzt an, werde ich keinen Rang mehr haben."

Er warf sein Rangabzeichen auf den Boden, kurz folgten seine Augen, dann sah er wieder auf kampfbereit, zu allem entschlossen machte er einige Schritte auf die Piloten und die hinter ihnen liegende Tür zu.

Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, mit dem flehentlichen Bitten der jüngeren zu bleiben, verstehendes Nicken, oder empörte Aufschreie, doch nicht das, was nun folgte. Die hälfte der Piloten, erhob sich direkt vor ihm und folgte seinem Beispiel, legten die Rangabzeichen nieder.

Plötzlich schien der Raum in zwei Gruppen geteilt, die größere stand vorne, ohne Rangabzeichen, die andere saß noch immer auf ihren Plätzen. Alles schwieg.

Wedge schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Erstarrung zu lösen. „Hört mal, das ist nett, aber..."

Gavin und Tainer traten grinsend vor. Der jüngere von beiden, Commander der Renegaten schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Du hast es noch nicht geschnallt, was Commander? Jungs! Kommt her!" Rief er in die Menge.

Commander? Irritiert starrte er den anderen an, welcher ihn mit seinem früheren Rang angesprochen hatte. Tainer schmunzelte. Gavin blickte amüsiert ernst.

Über ein Dutzend Männer bezog Stellung hinter den beiden, genug für ungefähr drei Staffeln. „He Boss!" Rief einer aus der Menge und Wedge entdeckte Wes, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt das der andere nicht mehr an der Tür war. „Wir sind die echten, die!"

„...Renegaten, Gespenster und Falken!" Ertönte Tychos volle Stimme aus der Menge.

Wedge betrachtete die Männer genauer und ja, tatsächlich, es waren fast ausschließlich die alten Reservisten, seiner drei Staffeln. Und keiner von ihnen trug mehr ein Abzeichen. Zwischen ihnen standen einige jüngere Piloten anderer Staffeln, sowie eine Handvoll junger Trainee- Piloten.

Hobbie drängte sich durch die Meute und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm auf. „Wir kommen mit Chef, damit das klar ist, oder du bleibst auch!"

Gavin nickte. „Wir kommen alle mit, die neuen Staffeln bleiben, auch Silber und Orange sind einsatzbereit."

„Gavin, nein, sie sind..."

„Oh, doch seit vier Wochen, nur Borsk traute ihnen noch keine Einsätze zu, aber sie alle sind im letzten Monat mehrmals geflogen."

„Aber...wie..."

Gavin zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie habe ich wohl die falschen Piloten mitgenommen." Er grinste.

Wedge war gerührt, dennoch schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf und schob seine Freunde beiseite. „Nein, ich habe entschieden. Ich gehe ihr bleibt."

Da vernahmen sie eine Stimme aus Richtung der Tür. Es war Darez Wuth. Mit schnellen Schritten kam der Duro auf sie zu. „Sie können ihnen nichts mehr Befehlen, sie haben ihr Offizierspatent eben abgelegt." Erklärte er ruhig.

Verständnislos starrte er den Duro an. Ihm musste doch klar sein das sie alle soeben dabei waren zu desertieren.

„Es ist entschieden, ich werde bleiben, da sich ein grossteil meiner Leute bedauerlicherweise den ihren anschließen wird. Glauben Sie etwa ich bin nur so hier? Nur auf Feylyas Bitte hin? Nein.

Aber wenn ich von Cracken eines über sie gelernt habe Antilles, dann, das sie sich selbst treu bleiben und als Feylya meinte ich müsste sie vielleicht ersetzen, da wusste ich sie würden gehen."

Der Duro erreichte sie und nun schien er wirklich zu lachen. „Wissen Sie was ihre Piloten getan haben? Sämtliche ihrer Schiffe von Karrde kaufen lassen. Drei Staffeln, den Dreanaught „New Hope" und einen Truppentransporter. Feylya war froh, da er versprach die Schiffe der Allianz zu schenken.

Dummerweise verschwand er aber ohne die Transaktion zu bestätigen. Wodurch laut Vereinbarung zwischen Karrde und den Piloten die Schiffe vorläufig an Sie fallen Antilles."

Wedge verstand die Worte des Duro, doch er konnte sie einfach nicht fassen.

Belindi Kalenda trat vor und erklärte ihm, das der Staatschef eine unbändige Angst davor hatte, das Wedge von den Schiffen erfuhr und mit ihnen verschwand, beim nächsten Einsatz, weswegen er ja auch nicht mehr mitfliegen sollte.

Ein diebisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Nun denn Rebellen, wir sollten die Ängste unseres geliebten Staatschefs nicht unnötigerweise entstanden sein lassen. Auf geht's!"

Lautes Triumphgeschrei war die Antwort und die Piloten stürmten eifrig davon. Mit einem dankbaren Nicken in Richtung Admiral Darez Wuth machte auch er sich auf den Weg.

„Antilles!"

Wedge drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Viel Glück. Und möge die Macht mit ihnen sein und mit Skywalker."

Wedge nickte. „Und mit ihnen." Er grinste in all den Jahren hatte er noch nie einen Nicht- Jedi auf diese Art verabschiedet.

Die zurückbleibenden Piloten grüßten militärisch.

Wedge erwiderte ihren Gruß zum letzten mal. Er wusste, das er viele von ihnen niemals wiedersehen würde. Dann ging er hinaus, um den Weg zu beschreiten, den er selbst gewählt hatte. Meinen Weg. Und wer weiß, vielleicht führt er mich ja zu dir Luke. Ich würde es mir wünschen. Auf Kämpfe wie in alten Zeiten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fünf Minuten später rannte er gemeinsam mit seiner Noghri- Garde die Wachtposten vorm Ratssaal nieder. Wedge sprengte die Stufen zu Feylya hinauf und stieß den Staatschef unsanft zur Seite. Ehe ihn jemand hindern konnte erhob er seine Stimme vor dem Rat.

„Rat Feylya, ich danke Ihnen das Sie mich daran erinnert haben, wem ich Loyalität schwor und für was mein Name steht!"

Unverkennbar sah er das aufatmen einiger, die wohl hofften er würde sein Fehlverhalten einsehen. Es bereitete ihm große Freude sie in diesem Punkt zu enttäuschen. Wedge fühlte sich so frei wie lange nicht mehr, ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Daher habe ich mich zu einem Schritt entschlossen, denn ich schon vor Monaten hätte gehen sollen. Ich werde den Dienst hiermit quittieren.

Vom heutigen Tag an, bin ich wieder ein Rebell!", er warf sein Rangabzeichen vor die Füße des Staatschefs, wandte sich um, hielt dann aber noch einen Moment theatralisch inne und schütte den Inhalt seines Beutels mitten auf das Podium.

„Diese Piloten haben sich ebenfalls für das Leben als abtrünnige entschieden. Von jetzt an sind wir ungebunden und kämpfen wieder für den Frieden."

Er warf Feylya einen Blick zu und erklärte:„Ach ja. Die mir überlassenen Schiffe nehme ich selbstverständlich mit." Wedge machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte hinaus. Hinter ihm erklang vielstimmig erregte Stimmen und der Staatschef rief ihm aufgebracht nach.

„Antilles Sie sind nicht nur unabhängig, sondern vogelfrei, von jetzt an sind Sie nichts weiter als Deserteure! ÜBERläufer! Sie...!"

Mehr bekam er nicht mehr mit und es war ihm auch egal, mit den Noghri rannte er in den Hangar. Dort erlebte er eine erfreuliche Überraschung, überall auf dem Deck verstreut lagen Rangabzeichen, wie Namensschilder von Technikern und Bodenpersonal. Sie waren also mit von der Partie. Eigentlich, dachte er bei dem Anblick, hätte ich mir das Bei Terpfens Leuten auch denken können.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amüsiert beobachtete Pellaeon das Geschehen.

Antilles Rede und die Empörung der ehemaligen Staatsoberhäupter, die krampfhaft versuchten eine Art Ordnung in die zerbrochene Republik zurückzubringen. In dem Moment, in dem der General endete drückte er sein Kom.

Unten, nahe des Podiums tat es ihm ein Admiral von Duro, dessen Kom sich piepend meldete gleich.

Mit einer fast unsichtbaren Bewegung änderte er den Kanal. „Admiral Pellaeon an Spike- Führer, Blitzstart. Holen Sie Antilles vom Himmel! Egal wie!"

Der chandrillianische Senator neben ihm nickte ihm dankend zu und er lächelte schmeichlerisch zurück, diese Politiker waren ja so naiv. Allmählich verstand er warum eine Frau wie Leia Organa Solo andere Wege eingeschlagen hatte, fern der Politik. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht sah er zurück zum Podium, Feylya tobte.

Ohne Zweifel hatte der Bothan soeben von den versiegelten Hangartoren erfahren. Der Imperiale grinste, das hieß wohl, das die Noghri rechtbehalten hatten und sich das Deckpersonal ihrem General angeschlossen hatte.

Unten stapfte der Bothan auf, wie ein kleines wütendes Kind, er warf Datapads und Gläser um. Nichts zeugte mehr vom listigen, hoheitsvollen Staatschef, der stets darauf bedacht war einen kompetenten würdevollen Eindruck zu geben.

Pellaeon spürte eine Bewegung an seinem Bein und schaute hinunter. Neben ihm stand ein kleines Wesen im Kapuzenmantel, in Größe eines Jawas. „Wie sieht es aus Bisskkahbakk", raunte er dem kleinen Wesen zu.

„Grün," kam die schnarrende Antwort.

Er nickte und bedeutete dem Wesen das es gehen konnte doch der Noghri schüttelte den Kopf. „Unsere Befehle lauten Sie und Admiral Wuth zu beschützen, unauffällig."

Ich und Wuth? Antilles. Er grinste und verfolgte wie der Krieger im Schatten hinter ihm verschwand. Ohne Zweifel verharrten dort noch weitere Noghri. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Feylya, das Ohr an der angezapften, internen Flottenkommunikation.

Wuth stand jetzt vor dem Bothan und schien mindestens ebenso wütend wie der Bothan, nur sah es bei ihm weniger nach trotzigem Kind und mehr nach gefährlichem Gegner aus.

Kein Wunder hatten sich seine zu übernehmenden Streitkräfte um die besten und nicht gerade wenige dezimiert.

Nach dem was Pellaeon so hörte hatte sich die Schiffsmannschaft des Duro samt Schiff ebenfalls den Desertierten angeschlossen.

Sich anschreiend und wild gestikulierend verließen die beiden Männer den provisorischen Ratssaal, er eilte ihnen nach.

Kaum hatte er die Kommandozentrale erreicht, da vernahm er schon die wütende laute Geschimpfe des Bothan, der den Kommandostand zusammenschrie. Nahebei tobte Wuth, der Duro schien inzwischen jegliche Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren, seine Augen blitzten zornig, dann sprang er vor und riss Feylya zu Boden.

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Reihen. Doch niemand bewegte sich.

Die Stimme eines von Feylyas Adjutanten übertönte das Geraufe der Männer. Kleinlaut meldete er den Verlust einer weiteren reparaturbedürftigen Korvette, 5 weiteren Jägern, zwei Bombern und der Borleias.

Der Staatschef kämpfte sich frei, er blitzte den Duro an, dann seinen hilflosen Adjutanten. „WAS?

Der Duro trat erneut vor Feylya schubste ihn nach hinten und begann nun erst richtig loszulegen. „Sie wollen das ich eine Flotte Aufsässiger Befehle? Die Sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle bringen können? Wer garantiert mir, das sie nicht mit noch mehr meiner Schiffe verschwinden!" Der Duro schlug zu. Es entstand erneut ein Gerangel, das aber dieses mal von herbeieilenden Wachleuten unterbrochen wurde.

Der Staatschef sträubte sein Fell und der Duro entschuldigte sich bedrückt.

Pellaeon hielt dies für den richtigen Zeitpunkt, er legte eine grimmige Miene auf und vertrat dem Bothan den Weg. Wütend schaute dieser ihn an.

„Ihr General hat mich meine beste Staffel gekostet Staatschef Feylya. Ich verlange eine offizielle Entschuldigung und das Sie ihre restlichen Leute unter Kontrolle halten! Ich werde jetzt auf die Jagd nach meinen Leuten gehen! General Ithan Crash wird mein Amt übernehmen.

Aber ich komme wieder Rat Feylya."

Erschrocken kam der Bothan ihm nach und kriecherisch entschuldigte er sich vielfach, bis er Imperiale in den Aufzug trat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Wedge!"

„Ich sehe sie," antwortete er. Jagged. „Weiterfliegen, ignoriert die Imps. Keine Komplettabschüsse und Funkstille!"

Ein vielfaches Klicken seines Komunikators zeigte ihm das ihn jeder verstanden hatte und er hoffte sie würden sich an die Anweisungen halten.

Dann erklang jedoch eine enttäuscht klingende Stimme:„Och, bitte, bitte nur einen winzigen, kleinen Imp." Das war Hobbie, Wedge verzog das Gesicht.

Jetzt meldete sich auch Wes Janson über sein Kom. „Ohja, nur einen!"

„Funkstille sagte ich", brummte Wedge gereizt musste innerlich jedoch lachen. Er wechselte auf einen privaten Kanal. „Tycho, ich dachte du hättest sie erzogen, die wären Erwachsen."

„Sorry Chef dachte ich auch", entgegnete der alte Pilot munter.

Ganz offensichtlich war Wedge nicht der einzige der sich so richtig befreit fühlte. Er lächelte. Er gab seinem Droiden den Befehl an alle anderen Astromecheinheiten die Freigabe des Transpondertausches zu senden. Da knackte erneut das Kom. Es war die private Verbindung. Stirnrunzelnd aktivierte er es erneut. Was will Tycho noch? Oder ist es Iella?

„Colonel Jagged Fel und seine Staffel bitten um Erlaubnis sich den Rebellen anschließen zu dürfen."

Er hörte die amüsierte Freude des jungen Piloten und grinste. Ohne lange zu überlegen gab er sein Ok. Er wusste, das er seinem Neffen vertrauen konnte. „Mit Freude Rebell 4."

„He und der darf Reden," beschwerte sich Hobbie gespielt empört. Woraufhin ihm Janson riet sich aus Familienangelegenheiten rauszuhalten und alle anderen zu lachen begannen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Wo sind sie hin? Wo ist Antilles! Haben Sie es endlich herausgefunden?"

Hilflos zuckte der Sensoroffizier die Schultern.

„Sie haben ihre Transpondersignale vertauscht und Raketen gezündet direkt hinter sich, die Explosionen überlagerten ihre Signale. Laut Computer gab es außerdem 4 Antilles Sir."

„Es gibt nur einen Antilles und der ist schon einer zuviel!"

Belindi Kalenda trat hin zu, gekonnt lenkte sie den Staatschef vom sichtlich erleichterten Calamari ab. „Sir, es sieht so aus, als seine die Piloten dessertiert, sie haben den Dienst nicht quitiert. Diese Abzeichen", sie hielt ihm zwei Rangabzeichen entgegen, „gehören zu unseren Geheimdienstbeständen, es sind Duplikate."

Der Zorn des Bothan fand mit mal ein neues Ziel. Sein Fell sträubte sich, die Augen funkelten gefährlich. Doch im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen ließ sich die Frau nicht einschüchtern, stolz und ernst stand sie vor ihm, ohne mit einem einzigen Muskel zu zucken. Erst als Feylya seinem Zorn Luft gemacht hatte, versprach sie ihm alles zu unternehmen um den Schuldigen in ihren Reihen zu finden, der Wedge geholfen hatte.

Pellaeon aber, über den beiden auf der Aussichtsplattform war entschied das er genug gehört hatte. Er verließ den kleinen Raum und ging zum Hangar. Er hatte einen Plan gefasst und wollte ihn schnellst möglich in die Tat umsetzten.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Schiff dachte er über die letzten Tage nach. Seit Antilles verschwinden tyrannisierte Feylya seine Untergebenen, damit sie Antilles und die anderen endlich fanden. Ebensolange fandete er nach dem Helfer im Geheimdienst, ohne den die Piloten auch die Hangartore nicht hätten kontroliereb können.

Natürlich konnte sich im Geheimdienst selbst jedoch keiner erklären, wie die Piloten an die falschen Abzeichen gekommen waren. Belindi Kalendas Leute, sowie die der Kommandozentrale hatten schließlich genug vom Bothan gehabt und ihm erklärt sie würden alle samt tragbarer Einrichtungen das weite suchen, wenn er sie nicht endlich in Frieden arbeiten lasse.

Das war vorgestern gewesen und seither quälte der Bothan vorwiegend seine eigenen Leute. Während Kalenda offenbar weiterhin emsig selbst nach dem Gehilfen suchte.

Aber Pellaeon hatte keinen Zweifel daran, wer dieser mysteriöse Helfer in Wirklichkeit war. Er war sogar sicher, das es die selbe Person war, wie der von Feylya in den Streitkräften vermutete Spion, den er fürchtete, von dem er jedoch keine Beweise fand. Das verwunderte nicht, wenn Pellaeon richtig lag. Seiner Meinung nach war es die von Feylya ernannte neue Geheimdienstchefin selbst. Belindi Kalenda.

Er hatte alles über diese Frau herausgesucht, was sich finden ließ. Ihre Jugend hatte sie bei den Streitkräften der Rebellen verbracht und war dem Bodenpersonal zur Hand gegangen. Später noch vor Beginn der Neuen Republik war sie Pilotin einer Sondereinheit geworden, die nach kurzer Zeit zum Geheimdienst gewechselt war.

Schon bald hatte sie mit ihren taktischen und führungstechnischen Leistungen den Geheimdienstchef Aireen Cracken auf sich aufmerksamgemacht, der ihr das große Privileg zukommen ließ, sie direkt auszubilden. Zuerst war sie Crackens Atjutantin geworden, dann seine Beraterin und Assistentin und schließlich seine rechte Hand und Stellvertreterin.

Sie vertrat Crackens Ideale, wusste um seinen Standpunkt zu bestimmten Themen und wie ihr Mentor galt sie als unbestechlich und unbeeinflussbar. Gemeinsam mit Leia Organa Solo und ihrem Bruder hatten sie versucht vor den Gefahren durch die Invasoren zu warnen, ohne Erfolg.

Aireen Cracken, ein Mann seit Beginn der Rebellion dabei, war auf Coruscant gefallen, beim Versuch alle Daten über die Jedi zu vernichten und alle Geheimdienstdaten zu retten. Angeblich war er auf eine mögliche Verteidigung gegen die Invasoren gestoßen. Niemand wusste ob es wahr war. Fest stand aber, das er es schaffte die Daten über den Jedi- Orden zu vernichten und Kalenda genug Zeit zu verschaffen wichtige Daten zu retten.

Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, das hätten er und die Jedi Gehör bekommen, er vielleicht noch würde leben können.

Daher war Feylya Pellaeons Meinung nach ein Narr, wenn er wahrhaft glaubte ihm gelte Kalendas Loyalität. Er wusste es besser. Jemand der Cracken so nahe gestanden hatte wie sie, würde nur für ein Ziel arbeiten Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit.

Unwillkürlich fragte er sich wie sie die Gegenwart dieses machtgierigen, überheblichen und kurzsichigen Bothan nur ertragen konnte. Wie es Leute wie Leia Organa Solo, Ackbar, Cracken und Antilles nur mit diesem Politiker ausgehalten hatten. Gar nicht, gab er sich selbst die Antwort. Sie haben Befehle missachtet, ihren eigenen Weg gegangen und mussten sich dann gegen irgendwelche Verleumdungen, oder Einschränkungen zur Wehr setzten, bis sie fortgingen, oder starben.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und bestieg seinen Jäger. Nein, sein Entschluss war der richtige, der einzig richtige, egal was die Großmuftis oder Politiker um Feylya sagen würden. Es gab keine Republik mehr und kein Imperium. Es gab nur noch eine Ansammlung von Planeten die versuchten ein gemeinsamen Weg zu finden, um zu überleben.

Um den Sieg über die Eindringlinge ging es schon lange nicht mehr, jeder war sich selbst der nächste, bereit den Nachbarn und sogar die Freunde zu verraten um zu überleben. Und die Yuuzhan Vong erfreute dies, denn es erleichterte ihnen den Vormarsch, denn überall herrschte nun Misstrauen und Verrat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So das wars wieder Tschüssi bis zum nächsten mal bitte ein review


End file.
